Finding The Rainbow
by punkydiva17
Summary: Jessa faces a new slew of complications following a car accident. Her nemesis is ready to give birth, possibly to a baby made by her ex-boyfriend. All she wants to do is get back into the ring, but it's a long road to recovery...
1. Jessa Bolt 01

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

It was the sense of sound that came back to me first.

Everything was real quiet at first, before things slowly got louder. Eventually all the sounds around me were at a normal volume again. I could hear all the sounds around me; the clacking of shoes on linoleum, quiet, hushed and hurried chatter and the beeping of machines. My entire body felt numb for a few moments before the feeling came back, as if someone turned up an internal, invisible volume dial. It took me a minute or two to realize I was coming awake. The pain I felt through my entire body was indescribable. Then light invaded the darkness. Finally, I felt a bit of movement and my eyes fluttered open. The first face I saw was the concerned face of Shane McMahon. He was sitting beside me. I could feel his hand clutching mine tightly. I looked up at a beeping machine and realized I was in the hospital.

"Shane?" I croaked. My throat was dry and it burned. Everything hurt.

"Hey there, Lightning Bolt," he greeted softly. A sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He looked exhausted; I could see it in his eyes. "Thanks for waiting on me to wake up." He wasn't dressed for a board meeting, in his usual garb of slacks and a button-down shirt. He was actually dressed casually, in blue jeans and a long-sleeved grey shirt underneath a black T-shirt. I closed my eyes for a moment and was greeted with memories of how I ended up in the hospital bed. I groaned. "Do you remember anything?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I mowed down Bambi's mother," I grumbled, attempting to inject some humour in the moment. Shane was gracious enough to muster up a pity smirk for me. I squeezed his hand reassuring me. My tongue felt like sandpaper. "Is it just you here?"

"For now," he admitted. "I sent everyone out for something to eat. We've all been holding vigil for you."

I blinked. "How long have I been out for?"

"You've been in a medically-induced coma for a week," he informed me. My eyes widened.

"What...how bad...?" He exhaled. I whimpered, my train of thought coming to an abrupt end as I felt a jolt of pain rip through my body. Shane explained to me that all I needed to do was click the button on the IV attacked to my hand. It would give me eight minutes of morphine to keep ahead of the pain.

"Well, Jessa...you broke all the ribs on your left side, plus three of them on your right. Your right arm is fractured in two places. You broke your left collarbone. They had to insert some steel plates and screws into your ankle to keep it together, and you have a pretty severe concussion. There was also some internal bleeding that was touch and go, but thankfully you pulled through."

"All that _with _a seatbelt. Go figure." He reached out with his free hand and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "I can only imagine the car." I looked at him. He was brushing loose strands of hair away from my face, his fingertips brushing against my cheek. "Shane..."

"Why didn't you tell me you put me in charge of your life?" he asked. I exhaled, wincing. I knew it was going to come up sooner rather than later. I studied his face. He didn't seem angry.

"I meant to, Shane. Really, I did. I...I got busy, and then I started worrying that you'd think it was creepy. The only reason I did it is because we live in the same town and you're my best friend. I guess...I guess you're the only one I really trust to make the tough decisions if you have to. Natalie couldn't do it, and I shudder to think what my mother would do. I'm sorry," I finished. There was a pause between us. "In my defence, Shane, I didn't exactly foresee this."

"It's fine. I'm not upset. It's just...I've been fighting with your mother all week."

"Fuck. Shane, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. I understand why you wouldn't want to put her in charge of _anything_," he confided to me, laughing. He gave my hand another squeeze. He refused to let go. "All I can say is thank God for your sister Kari. She's done a phenomenal job keeping your mother in line this week. When I got the call and the family was notified, we all got here and your parents saw each other and..."

"Shit."

"Shit is right. A few of the nurses were ready to call the police because of the shouting in the parking lot." I groaned. "I may or may not have blown up at them."

"May or may not have?" Shane smirked, hanging his head.

"I flipped my fucking lid, Jess. I couldn't help it. Kari had to step in. She's a miracle worker."

"I fucking knew it! I knew you were too tough of a bitch to kick the bucket on us!"

I turned my head to see a sea of green, white and pink helium balloons. Between the thick ribbons, I could see Kari grinning at me. She was dressed in a pair of patchwork jeans and a magenta sweater that fell down to the top of her thighs. Her blonde dreadlocks were held back with a Bob Marley bandana. Her boyfriend Kevin was close behind her. We barely knew each other, and he looked nervous and uncomfortable. Mom practically mowed Kari down to get over to me. Kari rolled her eyes and walked in, putting the balloons beside the others. Dad and his wife Annette walked into the room. It was the first time since I was eleven that everyone was in the same room without arguing. My step-parents weren't bickering, either, which I was relieved to see.

"Oh, my baby!" Mom cried. She moved to gather me up in her arms, but Shane moved quickly, as if it were on reflex. He draped a protective arm over me and shot a look at my mother. She scowled at him, but he cocked his head, and it was as if she remembered that I had broken ribs. She backed away. She was dressed all in black, like she was getting ready to go to a funeral. Her mascara was running and her makeup was dark. "Thank God you're all right, sweet-pea – I was scared to death!"

"I'm all right. I could use some ice chips, though." Kari nodded and disappeared to fetch me some. She passed John Cena and Natalie Landry in the doorway. They both looked tired. John was dressed in jeans and an Edmonton Oilers jersey, something I knew my father wouldn't approve of. Natalie was dressed in blue jeans, a white sweater and a jean jacket, her blonde hair pulled back in a bun. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Jess..." she gasped.

"You guys worry too much. I'm fine," I told them. It felt strange having so many people standing around in a room, watching me lie in a bed.

"Jessa, we almost lost you!" Mom wailed dramatically. I rolled my eyes; I couldn't help it. Shane grinned.

"But you didn't." I looked over at Shane. "Did Adriana and Rene get married?"

"Yeah, they did."

"Oh, thank God." I looked in the doorway. Adriana Braxton-Dupree walked in, flanked by her husband Rene. She was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white sweater-dress that was belted underneath her sternum. She flashed me a sad smile. Behind her was her best friend, Sabella McCann, who looked absolutely beside herself. "Sorry I missed your wedding," I offered. "I'll make it up to you."

"It's fine," Adriana assured me, but I still felt bad. I never should have agreed to chauffeur my mother and grandmother around with plans that important. They knew, too; they just didn't care. They couldn't take no for an answer. I took a moment to push the bitter, angry thoughts out of my head. They weren't going to do me a lick of good. What happened had happened.

Dad returned with a cup of ice chips and a nurse. She was a short, stout brunette with more energy than I could muster even at a hundred percent. "Well, hello. Look who's awake," she chirped. Her voice was almost childlike. She began to look me over. It didn't take her long to promise me she'd find a doctor, but I'd once had to wait two hours at this hospital just for test results. I wasn't holding my breath for a doctor being in my room within the next ten minutes, let alone an hour.

"I want to go home," I confessed. "Any idea when I'm going to be released?"

"We're just waiting on the word and then you're coming home with me," Mom told me. I shook my head. She was shocked by my outright rejection of her idea. I think she had it in her head while I was out that she was going to take over my recovery, but recovering at my mother's house, with her constantly fighting with her husband just didn't appeal to me. Don't get me wrong; I'm a proud Canadian, but nothing ever beats being in your own home with your own things. Mom shot another scowl at Shane. He held up his free hand in mock offence. He refused to let me go.

"Jessa, you can't..."

"I can and I'm going to, Mom. I want to recover in my own home with my own things. Is that too much to ask after all of this?" She opened her mouth to speak, but she clamped it shut when Kari shot her a look. My little sister, the more aggressive of the two of us, shot a look at me. I could tell she was impressed that I wasn't going to let Mom dictate my recovery. I was too drugged up to care and my patience felt paper-thin. Shane let go of my hand and began to feed me ice chips from the cup my father handed him. I thanked him.

"How are you feeling, Jessa?" he asked.

"Like hell," I answered with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're hanging in there."

"Me, too," I answered with a short laugh that made me wince.

"Is the morphine helping you at all?" she asked me. I shook my head. Mom wheeled on my stepmother, acting like it was the biggest crime in the world that she asked me a question. I reached out and grabbed her arm weakly, shooting her a look that told her to leave the petty elementary school bullshit at the door. I know she hates it when Annette gets involved in our lives, but she can't act like that and then push her husband on us the way she does. It just doesn't work that way. Mom clamped her mouth shut and stomped over to the chair at the corner of the room, sitting down and pouting like a kindergartener in trouble. Shane shook his head.

"Jess, I'm so sorry," Sabella gulped and gasped. She was crying, her navy eyeliner running down her freckled cheeks. She was dressed in a long, baggy white button-down shirt and blue jeans, her ginger hair pulled back into a messy up-do. She looked rough, like she hadn't slept in a month.

"Why? You didn't do anything. I'm fine."

"We were angry. The three of us," she explained. "We were waiting for you at the church and you were late. And we got angry and we were calling you and getting angrier...We didn't know." She burst into tears. "We didn't know..."

"Hey, hey...don't cry," I said between ice chips, putting a hand on hers. She looked up at me, her blue eyes so heartbreaking. "I'm fine. It's fine. I get it. I'm not mad at anyone, okay? Please don't beat yourself up about this, Bell. Please don't cry. I'm okay. Really, I am. It was just an accident." I looked at everyone in the room. "What day is it?"

"It's Thursday," everyone echoed. I looked at Shane. John, Natalie, Shane and Rene had to get back on the road tomorrow. I noticed Shane was looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"There's another matter of business we need to talk about," he confessed. I arched an eyebrow.

"In private?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, no...it's just..."

"Randy's here."

I looked over at Natalie. My face darkened. "Randy? As in Orton?" I asked. She nodded and I shut my eyes. I wasn't expecting to hear that. Randy Orton, my ex-boyfriend and the potential father of my ex-best friend's unborn child. That doesn't sound like something ripped from a soap opera at all. For the past few months, I've been cycling through all sorts of feelings about him, most of them less-than-friendly. It's been a few months since I've spoken to him. I didn't handle our breakup very well. I split with him when I found out about his affair with Callie and the other women he had been accused of mistreating behind the scenes at work. He's telling people he still cares about me and he's assured Natalie that he's desperate to get back in my good graces, but I just don't see myself ever being with him again. Not like that.

"He wants to see you, Jess. Give the word and I'll get rid of him," Shane offered. I flashed him a smile.

"It's fine," I assured him. He looked at me, shocked, but I nodded. "Really, Shane, it's okay. I want to talk to him alone, though. Go get yourself some coffee and something to eat. When's the last time you had something?" He didn't have to answer. I know he's been looking after me. He probably hasn't eaten since he's made it to the hospital. Everyone didn't look all that agreeable of leaving me so soon after I woke up, but everyone left, to take smoke breaks or check out the gift shop.

"Can I get you anything while I'm at the cafeteria?" Shane asked me. I smiled.

"Maybe some peppermint tea and a cookie. Don't care what kind, as long as there's no raisins. And some gum," I added. "I can't move, and I can't imagine my breath smells all that great right about now." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pack of gum. He handed me a piece.

"It's cinnamon."

"It'll do. Thanks, Shane. You always think of everything." I popped it into my mouth and chewed. He brushed his hand over my hair and left, talking to John about some boxing thing that happened last Saturday while I was out.

I sat in silence for a few minutes. It felt like the room was thick with tension. One of the biggest reasons I hate driving in this part of the province is because of the wildlife that randomly runs through. The roads are super curvy, but at least where it happened for me just entailed me going down a three foot hill into a field. If it had happened while I was on my way out of Vernon, I would have gone off a cliff. I wouldn't have survived. The thought of that sent chills down my spine.

"Jesus Christ."

I looked up at the doorway, where Randy stood. In his left hand were a bouquet of white roses, wrapped in pink paper and tied together with a white ribbon. He knew white roses were my favourite. I was touched that he remembered, let alone showed up armed at my hospital room with them. As usual, he looked good, dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt that strained against his muscles. He looked _really _good. He walked into the room gingerly, unsure of himself. It was strange seeing him lack confidence; after all, he is Randy Orton, "The Legend Killer". Confidence has never been a problem.

"I'm all right. Really, I am," I assured him. I was starting to feel like a broken record with all the repetition. There was an awkward beat of silence between the two of us. "Hello, Randy."

"Don't be mad at Natalie," he pleaded. He put the roses on the table beside the other get-well knickknacks and sat down in the seat Shane had been sitting in. He took my hand and held onto it. I'd forgotten how calloused and rough his hands were.

"I'm not mad at all. I know the two of you stayed friends," I told him. He held up my hand, resting his forehead against our joined hands. He took a deep breath. He looked so defeated, so sad. There was something about him...he's a good guy, I know he is. But a lot of the problems he faces stem from the bad decisions he makes. Like sleeping with Callie. Like harassing Amy and Rochelle.

"God, Jess..."

"I'm okay. It looks worse than it feels," I told him. I shifted and felt a jolt shoot up my ribs. I gasped. "Okay. I'm lying. I'm lying. It hurts. I'm trying to be all macho and I'm failing hard." He chuckled. I could feel something hot and wet against my hand and I realized he was crying. "Hey – I'm okay." We fell silent. "How have you been? It's been a while."

"Things are all right," he confessed. "Could be better. I've been trying to get myself sorted out. Long overdue, I know. I've, uh, started seeing someone. A therapist," he added quickly. "Just to put things in perspective. I've always been told it's good to talk to someone outside of a given situation."

"That's true. Nothing wrong with talking to someone for an outsider's opinion," I answered honestly.

We fell silent again. There was so much that needed to be said between the two of us, and I know we were both unsure of what was the right time or place to say anything. Finally, after a few moments, Randy brought his head back from our hands. "I'm so, so sorry about everything, Jess."

"Shit happens," I murmured. He smirked, that impish, mischievous grin I adore so much.

"That sounds like the morphine talking."

"It's not talking loud enough," I confessed. We laughed.

"I can't..." He shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised that you're here cracking jokes after a bad car accident. I swear to God you're made of fucking Teflon or some shit."

"Something weaker. I'm not feeling so indestructible at the moment," I confessed. We fell silent again. I looked over at the flowers. "Thank you. For coming down here and for the flowers. You really didn't have to do that."

"I had to. When Natalie told me what happened, I just...Jess..." He trailed off, running his hand over his head. "I fucked everything up. I have no one to blame for the way things are between us but me. I still care about you. I always have." It surprised me to hear him being so upfront and honest. I supposed it had to do with the counselling.

"Why, though? Why would you do it? I thought things were getting better. I mean...you know..." He smirked. Of course. We had just started sleeping together at the tail end of our relationship. I had been coming around on him.

"I've got no good excuse, Jessa. We both know it. It happened." We fell silent. I appreciated the honesty, that he was done trying to make excuses.

"If it's any consolation, I care about you, too," I confessed. He looked up at me. His eyes lit up. I groaned. "Oh, God, Randy, please don't start getting ideas."

And just like that, the flames in his eyes were extinguished.

He nodded. I do care about him. I've come to care a lot about what happens to him. He's put his neck on the line for me more times than I can count, which makes why he did this to our relationship all the more baffling. "When are you getting out of here?" he asked.

"I really wish I knew, Randy. Nobody is telling me anything. I'm actually still waiting for a doctor. The nurse probably forgot to say anything to him, with my luck."

"I know you're probably going to turn this down, Jess, but if you want, my mom is a retired nurse. When you get out, you could come stay with me. I'm going to be on the road most of the time, but Mom and Dad will be there to help. I mean...what are you going to do? You can't take care of yourself like this, Jess."

"That's sweet, and I appreciate it," I started, "but you're right. I am going to turn it down. I just want to go home." I told myself I'd keep my distance from the situation. I've felt guilty for it, since Randy needs people around him, but the hurt and the threat of Callie twisting the knife made me want to stay back. At one point, we had been the best of friends. Something flipped inside her head. She did this not because she cares about Randy, but because she wanted to hurt me. She torpedoed her own relationship with Dave Batista for it. I just don't understand. "How are things really? Natalie tells me you've been trying to do the right thing by Callie." He looked up at me, his eyes conveying his shock. He nodded.

"Yeah. She left BC two months ago and moved to LA. She had Hunter, Ric and Stephanie help her move. I guess she has a couple friends out there. She tells me when her appointments are and I make it there. I know the kid probably isn't mine, but if it is...I'd feel like a real dick for missing out on the ultrasounds and things." I nodded. It was sound reasoning. "Dave hasn't had anything to do with her. He cut her out totally. I wish he'd step in, too, since it is probably his kid. She's been a real cu..." I looked at him. He bit his tongue. "She hasn't been very pleasant to deal with, Jessa, but when has she ever been?"

"She used to be different," I assured him. "Or maybe I just never saw her for what she was back then. Does she know what she's having yet?"

"No. She said she didn't want to know, but now she does. She's..._we're_ going to find out on Wednesday."

"It's good that you're doing this, and as mean as she's being, I'm sure she appreciates it. How are your parents taking this entire situation?"

"With great scepticism. But they agree this is the best course of action to take until we can get a paternity test. She knows I'm demanding one. So far she hasn't contested it, but we both know that could change." I nodded. There was a knock on the doorway. It was Shane. I wondered where the hell the doctor was.

"Is this a bad time? I could come back."

"No. It's fine. Come on in," I replied. Shane walked in and put my tea and cookies down on the tray with the flowers and cards. He wheeled it over to me.

"I know you said nothing with raisins, but I wasn't sure what kind, so there's white chocolate nut, chocolate chip and peanut butter." He pulled a package of peppermint gum out of his pocket. He looked over at Randy now and nodded a curt greeting. "Hey, man."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not too much," he answered politely. Randy was looking between the two of us. What he was hoping to find, I don't know, but he shrugged whatever he was thinking out of his mind, it seemed like.

"I should probably go, Jess. I'm supposed to be meeting with some people in the next few hours." I looked at him, curious, but he didn't say anything more. "Thanks for agreeing to see me. Get better soon, Jess. I'm going to miss seeing you around backstage. Remember my offer stands." I nodded.

"Thanks for coming to see me. Safe travels," I added. He hugged me in a way that required him to not touch me at all before he left, shooting me one last look that broke my heart. Then he was gone. Shane took his seat beside me.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine, Shane. You don't have to worry."

"Did you want me to start looking into home nurses for you when you get home?" he asked. I smiled.

"You are always one step ahead of me. Yeah. That would be great, Shane. Thank you." There was a moment of silence between the two of us, before everyone came filing back into the room.


	2. Natalie Landry 01

_**Natalie Landry**_

* * *

I sat back and stared out the window at the clouds. We were on our way to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, to start the next cycle of shows. John sat beside me, his headphones in his ears and his eyes closed. He hasn't had much time to sleep in the past week and a half, so he's trying to catch what he can now. It amazes me that he hasn't burned out yet, between all the flights and the wedding and Jessa's accident. I don't know where I'd be without him right now. He's been the one keeping me together.

Knowing Jessa is out of the woods now puts me at ease but it still feels weird leaving her behind at the hospital. I stifled a yawn; it's been a while since I've had a peaceful night's rest. I know Shane hasn't been sleeping, because we've been exchanging text messages at all hours of the night, the two of us scared of facing the worst-case scenario. Shane had the worst job out of all of us, finding out that Jessa pretty much put her life in his hands. It scared him to death. I know he's gotten completely blitzed a few times during her time in the coma. I'm not even upset about that little development, that she declared him her next of kin, because I know her family and we both know I could never make those kinds of decisions.

I looked over at Randy. He was sitting on the other side of John, in the aisle seat. "Are you okay?" I asked him, keeping my voice hushed. He looked over at me and nodded. Ever since leaving the hospital, he had been quieter than usual. Even now, he looked like he was lost deep in thought.

"Fine." He went quiet again. My heart broke for him and for Jessa. So much has happened between the two of them, and it's left them both damaged, Jessa probably more than Randy. Her faith in people is pretty shaken. She only talks to the small group who stuck by her when Callie turned on her. I think she came to the understanding that she couldn't take a chance on Randy, especially after Brock. There's a spark between the two of them, but she's afraid and he's not too bright sometimes. I can see how she'd think their relationship was just a recipe for disaster. It astounds me how Jessa's dream job came with a world of hurt that I don't know if she'll ever fully bounce back from.

Randy exhaled. "Jesus, I could use a smoke."

"I thought you quit," I said to him quietly. He nodded.

"I've been trying...I just...I get really bad cravings when I'm stressed out," he confessed sheepishly. I couldn't imagine his attempts to quit smoking have been successful, considering how stressed out he's been the past few months. He's been snapping at everyone lately, acting out and spending most of his free time in Vince's office with both Vince and Shane freaking out on him over his childish behavior. He hasn't told me anything personally, but I have the feeling that things haven't been going too well with Callie. I don't see her making this situation easy for anybody. I'm hoping she doesn't drag Randy through the ringer when it comes to the paternity test, but I could see her doing such a thing. She's not happy unless she's making people miserable and Randy has been fitting that bill for a few months now. It's not hard to figure out why he's been acting out. "It's hard seeing her like that."

"I know," I agreed, nodding, shooting him a sympathetic smile.

"Be honest with me, Natalie: do you think I still have a shot?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I don't know what she's thinking when it comes to you."

"She really hasn't said anything?" he asked incredulously. I shook my head.

"She hasn't wanted to talk about the whole thing," I informed him. "I know she feels guilty."

"What for?"

"She feels guilty because she feels like she should be here for you during this, but she's hurting too much to do that. You know, be the kind of friend she prides herself on being." I don't know how happy Jess would be with me telling him this, but I felt like he had to know.

"She's got nothing to feel bad about. I get it. It's a tough spot for her. To be honest, I'm amazed she's even talking to me." He fell silent. He was staring straight ahead. After a few moments, he turned back to look at me, leaning closer to me. "So, uh, what's going on with her and Shane O'Mac?"

"They're friends. Best friends," I added, but I have to admit that with how close they've become, I'm not really a hundred percent sure of what's going on between them. Though I kind of understand it, it's still really strange she put him in charge of her entire life. "He's been looking out for her ever since that whole beating thing a couple years ago."

He nodded and rested back in his seat, but I'm not sure he believed it. Jessa and Shane both don't care about the rumours, something that rankles Vince. I know that he doesn't like the idea of his children getting involved with the employees. Shane told me once in passing that Vince blew a gasket when he found out about Stephanie and Hunter's relationship. Obviously, he caved, because they've been married for three years now.

The voice of a stewardess came over the PA system and told us we would be landing in the next ten minutes. At the sound of her voice, John's eyes fluttered and he woke up with a groan. "We're almost there?" he yawned. I nodded. He pulled his headphones off his head and let them hang around his neck. He looked over at Randy, who was staring straight ahead, studying the back of Shane McMahon's head, it seemed like.

"How was your nap?" I asked him softly.

"Not long enough," he admitted. "You weren't too bored, were you?"

"Nah. I did just fine." I know John dislikes Randy over the whole Callie thing. I don't know how much –if any - of it is because Callie is his ex-girlfriend, but I know he sees Jess like the little sister he never had. I know he's tired of seeing her hurt; we all are. I'm just thankful John doesn't put me in an awkward spot, because I do like and care about Randy. But he does have a lot of growing up to do. That is the undeniable truth.

We fastened our seat-belts and got ready for the plane to land. It was back to the grind, even though my head wasn't in the game. Randy's wasn't. Our heads were back up in British Columbia, with Jessa Bolt.


	3. Adriana Dupree 01

_**Adriana Dupree**_

* * *

It's been a while since I've stood in an airport.

Rene and I already checked our bags, and now we just had a few hours to kill before our plane took off. We were sitting in the airport's Starbucks, enjoying some coffee and scones. After a week and a half of delays, we were finally going on our honeymoon to the Dominican Republic. The original plan was to leave after the wedding, but Rene and I didn't feel right leaving with Jess in such a precarious spot. We decided to wait until she woke up. Now that she's up and talking again, we didn't see any reason not to go. I couldn't wait to get away from the cold.

It's been a week and a half, and to be honest, it doesn't really feel like things have changed all that much since we got married. I'm Adriana Dupree now, and I got a ring on my finger, but that's about it. Everything is still as mundane and routine as it was before. The weird part, is that I'm completely comfortable with that. I don't seen any reason to break the monotony. I guess that's what makes me different from Bell.

"What's on your mind, love?" Rene asked me. I looked up at him, a little startled. I guess I was a little distracted. He flashed me a warm smile. We're both excited to get away from all the ice and snow.

"Just thinking about everything. It's been a crazy little bit," I confessed. He nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully after this whole thing with Jessa, things start to quiet down. Especially for her," he added. I nodded; it seems like her world has been getting constantly turned upside down the past couple years. Every time she starts getting it right side up, Callie gives it another spin. I knew there was a reason I didn't like her. The stunt she's pulled with Randy Orton has only cemented it. I know life is unpredictable and there's a chance that she could forgive Callie in the end, but if she does, I'll strangle Jessa with my bare hands.

"Do you think she'll ever be able to wrestle again?" I asked. I'm sure that's a question that's burning at the forefront of her mind. This is her dream job; she worked so hard to get here. The fact that this could be a career-ending thing...she has to be scared out of her mind.

"I don't know," Rene answered honestly. "I guess we're going to have to wait and see what her doctors say. I don't think the surgeries on her ankle are done by a long shot. My aunt was in an accident and her ankle was worse off than Jess's...but she was having issues with the screws popping out and stuff. Jessa has got a real long road ahead of her. I'll be surprised if she's back in the ring within the next two years."

"Shit. You really think it could be that long of a time?" He nodded.

"It's all on that ankle. It's going to give her grief for the rest of her life," Rene informed me as he took a bite of his scone. He shook his head. "I get she wants to go home and all, but how is she going to manage to take care of herself?"

"I think I heard Shane talking about setting up a home-care nurse for her." I shook my head. "That poor nurse is going to have fun. Jess is so independent and has to do everything herself...both Jess and the nurse I think are going to be tearing their hair out." I shrugged. "It beats the alternative. If Jess had to do this with her mother, I think they'd end up killing each other."

"Things that bad with them?" he asked, surprised. I shrugged.

"Not that bad. Jess just doesn't have a lot of patience for her mother, and her mother doesn't have a lot of patience for Jess's independent attitude." There's a lot more to it than that, but Jess doesn't talk to me about things as much as she does with Natalie and Sabella, so I don't know all the details.

"Shane was saying her mother was driving him insane. Kind of crazy, her putting him in charge of everything without a word to him about it, huh?" I nodded. It was really strange.

"Yeah. I'm sure she had a good reason for it, and I'm sure she meant to tell Shane...but it's weird. Very weird," I agreed. It's Jessa doing stuff like that that makes people think that there's something more than platonic going on with her and Shane. But she's stubborn. The more people tell her that she can't be the best of friends with Shane, she'll go out of her way to make their relationship stronger, just to show she can do whatever she wants. Jess is one of the sweetest women I know, but she can be even more stubborn than Sabella.

I finished my coffee. "We should probably get moving." I nodded. We threw out our coffee cups and paper bags into the trash and left the Starbucks. Every now and then we had to stop when Rene was recognized by a fan. I took a picture for a couple of them and Rene introduced me as his wife, which is still kind of weird to hear. I'll get used to it eventually; it did take me a little while to get used to being called his girlfriend.

At the gate, Rene was recognized by a couple people, which brought more people along who were fascinated by the crowd that had formed around us. It never ceases to amaze me just how normal this whole thing is to Rene, and how laid-back he is about the fact that he can't go many places without being recognized. It was one of the things Jessa enjoyed, for the most part. She's told me that she's run into some assholes. Rene says it comes with the job.

When the crowd finally died down, we took our seats in the first free spots we could find. It wasn't too incredibly busy in the airport, which I was thankful for. It's one of the big reasons why I left WWE; after a while, living out of a suitcase and living in airports just got to be too much for me. I don't understand how Rene and Jessa and everyone under the WWE umbrella can do it without batting an eye. I sure couldn't do it.


	4. Sabella McCann 01

_**Sabella McCann**_

* * *

With Adriana and Natalie back on the road, I spent most of my days at the hospital with Jessa. Eventually, the novelty of having a daughter in crisis wore off, and her mother left the hospital for the comforts of her home. I don't think Jessa was too upset to see her mother go home and get back to a normal life. I know Mandy is bent out of shape that her oldest daughter wants to recover in her own home, but she's also tickled pink that Jess has to stay with her until the doctors deem Jessa safe enough to travel. Jess told me she's got Shane on standby in case her mother refuses to take her to the airport. I know she's done with the hospital; Jessa just wants to go home and sleep in her own bed.

It's hard seeing Jess laid up in the hospital bed, bruised, battered and hooked up to all sorts of machines. It was harder seeing her in the coma, with her skin pale and her hair limp. Every time I see her, I just want to cry. It blows me away how she's acting like this whole thing is just a minor setback instead of a life-changing accident. Every time I see her, she's sitting up in bed, flipping through magazines with her good hand and cracking jokes. She's signing autographs with her good hand for the nurses kids.

When I got to the hospital on Wednesday afternoon, Jessa was sitting in her bed, flipping through the latest issue of _WWE Magazine_. I had to snicker; for as long as I've known her, Jessa Bolt has lived and breathed pro wrestling. It doesn't surprise me in the slightest that she would have someone bring her the current issue of the magazine to read.

"Hey," I greeted. She looked up from the magazine and smiled at me. I held up the two drinks in my hands. "I brought you a strawberry frappe. I figured you might be sick of hospital juice."

"Oh, you have no idea," she answered with a laugh. I walked into the room and put it down on the tray. She grabbed the cup with her good hand and began to sip. "It feels like it's been forever since I've had one of these. How goes it today, Bell?"

"I can't complain. How are you feeling?" I asked, taking a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"I'm hanging in there. The painkillers don't have me feeling too much. I think I heard a doctor say I'm getting released in the next couple days. Mom's tickled pink that she's getting her way, but Shane's ready to play knight in shining armour when it's safe enough for me to travel." I giggled.

"What is up between you and Shane anyway? I know Ade and Natalie are curious." I was going through the stack of magazines on her bedside table. Most of them were things she wouldn't be caught dead reading, like _Cosmo. _I picked up the issue with Angelina Jolie on the cover and began flipping through it.

"Nothing is up with Shane and I. We're best friends," she answered.

"Do you wish it were more?" I pressed, looking up from the contents page. She shot me a look and rolled her eyes. It's great; with each time I see her, she's looking more and more alive.

"Sabella, you are just the worst."

"Yeah, but you love me," I pointed out.

"I do," she agreed, almost begrudgingly.

"Have you heard from Randy since he came up here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. He sends me a text message every couple of days," she confessed. "I don't know what he thinks is going to happen here. I think I may have given him some false hope and now I feel like an idiot."

"Seriously, fuck that guy," I snorted. I looked up at her quickly. "I mean, not literally – you did that already."

"Sabella, so help me God..." Jessa laughed. She winced. It's hard to remember that it hurts her to laugh.

"You think there's any chance for the two of you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I can't look at him without thinking about Callie these days. It's hard. It's hard being nice to him, but at the same time I feel so sorry for him. I'm amazed I didn't pull his heart out through his nostrils when he was here, but I am on some _really _good shit..." I laughed. She exhaled. "I don't know how I feel, really. I'm still really angry at him, but I still care...it sucks. Relationships suck."

"Now you're getting the idea," I laughed, taking a sip of my vanilla bean frappe. We fell silent. "I've been thinking of calling Vince for my old job back." Jessa looked up at me, wide-eyed. It's not exactly a secret that I didn't leave on the best of terms. "Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Why do you want to do it? You were so unhappy when you left."

"I don't know. I guess I'm bored. I miss you and I miss Natalie, and Adriana's doing her own thing...I guess I'm really lonely. I mean, it wasn't a bad job...I just..." I got involved with the wrong man is what happened. Miss No-Strings-Attached got attached to a guy who was pining for Jess. "Have you spoken to him recently?"

"Who, Kurt?" she asked. I nodded. She shook her head. "No. I think he expects me to crawl back to him and apologize for the Randy thing, but I'm not going to do it. I have nothing to apologize for."

"Do you think Vince would take me back?" I asked. Jess shrugged.

"He's taken back people who have done worse," she informed me. "I'd say if he let Sable come back, he'll let anything slide. Give him a call. Just talk to him. He's not some kind of monster."

"You think this is a bad idea."

"It's not my life, Bell. If this is what you want to do, then go for it. But you have to want to do this for the right reasons, not because you're lonely. If you miss holding the camera and you miss the travel and the fun times, then yeah, there's nothing wrong with wanting to go back. Jesus, I'm babbling."

"No. You're making sense," I assured her. She sat back with her strawberry frappe in hand.

"I can't wait to get out of here. I mean, the nurses and everyone are nice enough, but I am so tired of being hooked to machines," she mused. "I asked the doctor when I can start getting back to working out and stuff, but he said it's all on the ankle right now. Apparently the collarbone thing is gonna take three months. Can you believe that?"

"I can. How is your ankle?"

"So far, so good," she confessed. "The doc warned me that I'll probably have trouble with it for the rest of my life, but I'm determined to prove him wrong."

"Has Shane made any headway on the home nurse thing?" I asked.

"He's gotten referrals to a few different places. He's been a real sweetheart, Bell. I don't know what I'd do without him right now." She shook her head. "How was the wedding?"

"It was good. I mean, we were all worried about you. It kind of put a small damper on things."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I don't think you foresaw this."

"Not at all," she assured me with a snort. "I feel just awful that I missed Adriana and Rene's wedding."

"Eh, they understand. I'm sure that was the last thing you expected." My eyes flicked back to one of the articles. "Do you really think Vince will be okay if I ask?"

"I don't know. It's hard to say. He was pretty upset about how you left. If he takes you back and you do it again, you'll probably never get another shot at it."


	5. Callie Berry 01

_**Callie Berry**_

* * *

"Do you plan on ignoring me this entire trip?"

Randy looked at me, taking a drag off his cigarette. The hostility in his eyes is off the charts. The two of us were walking towards Randy's rental car in the parking lot. We were just leaving the Cedar-Sinai hospital after my latest appointment. Not ten minutes ago, I found out that I'm expecting a baby girl. With the way my mother was going on about the way I'm carrying this thing, I really thought it was going to be a boy. I guess that's what I get for listening to old wives' tales.

Pregnancy has been a real bitch. Mom told me that morning sickness lasts only three months, but I've been sick pretty much through the whole thing. Sick, fatigued and irritable. I've still got three months to go, and I already want the thing out. It looks like I swallowed a beach ball.

It's hard being excited about this kid with the predicament I'm in. Dave wants nothing to do with this. Randy doesn't want to anything to do with this, either, but he's actually trying to do the right thing. He's pushing me for a paternity test the second the kid comes out. It's hard not to feel like the entire world is mad at me; Randy won't have anything to do with me outside of the doctor's appointments and the kid. He refuses to stay at my place. Randy would rather pay for a hotel room than have me put him up. He's keeping me at arm's length. I know he doesn't think he's the father. I honestly don't know, but my gut says it's Dave's. I was just hormonal and bitchy when I called Vince.

I exhaled. "Are you still pining over that thing you were calling a girlfriend?" I asked, exasperated. He didn't have to answer. Randy made it painfully clear that he holds me responsible for his relationship with Jessa coming to an abrupt end. Like he had nothing to do with it. I snorted. "Jesus Christ, get over it already. She's probably moved on already. From what I've heard from Steph, she's shacking up with her brother."

"I don't want to hear it," he told me, fishing into his pocket for his key chain. He unlocked the car with the press of a button. He looked good, dressed in blue jeans and a black polo shirt that he left untucked. He got into the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt. I made a sound and got into the passenger's side.

"Maybe you need to hear it. Is it so hard to believe that Shane O'Mac could be balls..."

"Shut the fuck up!" he exploded. His outburst shocked me. He looked at me, his eyes narrowed. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you really have nothing better to do? Don't you have bigger things to worry about than what your ex-friend is doing?"

"I'm just..."

"I don't want to hear it, and I'm not going to fall for it again. Not this time, Callie." He started the car and started pulling out of the parking lot. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. He doesn't want to face reality; the guy actually thinks he still has a shot with Jessa.

"Can we stop for lunch? I'm hungry."

"Yeah," he said with an exhale.

"Randy, why do you hate me?" I asked, making my voice as meek as humanly possible. He snorted. "Look, I know you don't want to hear it, but I know Jess. She'll never trust you again. Not like she trusted you before, but..."

"Callie, what part of I want Jessa's name to stay out of your mouth do you not understand?" I clamped my mouth shut. He's been moodier than usual lately, but he's not saying a thing to me about what's crawled up his ass. Last week, I tried to get him to meet my mother, but he said he had something important to do. That was the last I heard from him until he sent me a message this morning saying he was on his way to get me.

We drove in silence for what felt like forever. I was hoping Randy was going to stop somewhere soon, because I needed to use the bathroom and get something to eat. "You thought of any names?" he asked. He refuses to get involved with the planning. I think he's looking for any excuse to cut ties with me once the kid is out.

"Not for girls. I really thought I was going to have a boy," I confessed. "I guess I still have three months to think about it. You don't have any suggestions?"

"Not on the spot, I don't."

Randy pulled into the parking lot of a cafe that I have only been to once before. It had pretty good food. The second he killed the ignition, I was already making a beeline into the restaurant to use the bathroom. I took a couple extra minutes in the bathroom to study my reflection and fix my hair and makeup.

I knew this was going to happen when he told me he was interested in Jessa. I knew he was going to end up under whatever fucking spell she seems to be casting over the locker room. He thought he could escape it, but apparently not. He's so fucking delusional, if he think she's going to take him back after this. It only happened the one time, but that's all Jess needs. It's kind of cute that he thinks there's still a happy ending for the two of them. Maybe I'm just as delusional as he is; after all, I still think at the end of all this there could be something with Dave. The kid just has to come out his.

I really thought he was going to stick by me with this. He seemed so excited when I told him the news. Then, the whole thing about Randy and I came out and that's when shit hit the fan. It's almost comical that Dave got as angry as he did with me, considering he's long had issues with keeping his dick in his pants. But I'm the bigger whore of the two of us for sleeping with ONE guy outside of our relationship. Randy was so drunk I had to tell him what happened the morning after. I was drunk, too, but Randy was obliterated by the time I got to him. He'd heard the rumours about Jessa and Shane – rumours Stephanie and I started – and he was devastated. He's too good for her anyway.

When I was satisfied I was looking as good as I was going to, I stepped out of the bathroom and into the main area of the restaurant. Randy was sitting at a table, his head rested on his hand, his other hand drumming on the tabletop. He'd rather be anywhere else in the world, and there's nothing I can do about it.


	6. Jessa Bolt 02

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

It was two weeks after I was released from the hospital that I was deemed safe enough to travel. Shane came and got me on the first Wednesday in February with a smile on his face and a careful hug. My mom was upset to see me go, but she finally conceded that she would want to recover from a bad accident at home, too. She told me if I needed anything to call her and Kari, and she even surprised me by apologizing to Shane for the way she acted at the hospital. He was gracious enough to accept it. With that, we went to the airport.

I felt so self-conscious on the plane. A few people recognized me from TV and asked me what happened. I didn't see any point in lying. Most people, especially those growing up in the Okanagan, understood and for the most part were pretty polite when I explained all my injuries. Shane had to step in and lay the law down to this guy with his friend who got downright belligerent and crude with me. Back in the Attitude Era, Shane made his bones as a hardcore wrestler, as someone who never gave much thought or care to his well-being, so people were smart enough to back off. Once we got seated, everything quieted down and I slept through most of the flight.

When we pulled into my driveway, Shane went to the trunk and set up my wheelchair. He helped me into it, doing his best to make the transition as painless as possible. Moving me is difficult because of all the rib injuries, but Shane managed to get things figured out, apologizing left, right and centre every time I sucked in a breath. He told me he has a live-in nurse set up for me. I gave him my keys while I was at the hospital so he could take in my mail and set up a room for the nurse. I feel awkward about having a stranger in my home helping me with personal, mundane tasks. But I realize I don't have much choice in the matter. I certainly can't do much right now. I don't even know where I'd be without Shane right now; I've been so thankful that he's been staying a few steps ahead of me.

He wheeled me up to the front door and unlocked it, swinging the door open so he could wheel me into the house. With the broken arm and collarbone, I can't even wheel myself in a chair. I've never felt more helpless in my life. I already can't wait for the day when I'm allowed to use my crutches, but I've been informed that it's going to be at least three months for the collarbone to heal. I've always been independent – or so I like to think so – and so the idea of having to rely on people to get through my day-to-day life is giving me hives. Thankfully, everyone is being super-nice about it.

"Oh, home, sweet home!" I cracked with a soft laugh that made me wince. Shane chuckled, rolling me to a stop in the darkened living room. He turned on the lamp on the end table and flooded the room with a little light. I noticed a vase of flowers on the coffee table; red, yellow and white roses and carnations. A white card that simply said "WELCOME HOME" leaned against the vase. I looked over at Shane. "You did this?"

"I did," he admitted. "I was going to throw a party, but I figured you were going to be jet-lagged and in need of rest." I was touched. He unzipped his jacket and shrugged out of it, laying it on the back of my couch. "How are you feeling? I'm gonna run out and get the bags, but when I get back, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah. I think it's time for some more painkillers." I thanked him for everything he's been doing for me. He flashed me a smile, ruffled his hand through my hair and left to get the bags out of the car. I sat in the dim light until he returned, thinking about what my life was going to look like for the next few months. It was hard not to feel depressed, to not write off the year as being a complete wash.

He left the bags by the door and went into the kitchen for a bottle of water. My painkillers are in my purse. He returned, unscrewing the cap and helping me sip. "Thanks, Shane-O. I really don't know what I would do without you these days." He beamed as he went into my purse on the back of my wheelchair. I took two pills and washed them back with water. Shane screwed the cap back on the bottle and placed it on the table.

"You look like you're thinking real hard," he said, sitting down on the couch. "What's up?"

I exhaled. "I'm thinking about Randy, to be honest. I kind of have been since I saw him at the hospital." I've been thinking about his offer, just because I'm not sure how this is going to work, especially with the stairs. Sure, it's three steps, but to a tiny nurse and an injured girl like me, it may as well be Mount Everest. "He, uh, offered to put me up at his place with his parents looking after me. I guess his mom used to be a nurse. I turned him down, but I'm...oh, I don't know. I don't even know what I'm thinking these days."

"You're considering it." There was no accusatory edge to his voice. He was just stating facts.

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes. I am. I'm just...I don't want to turn into a..."

"Don't say it. Don't you even go there, Jessa," Shane told me firmly. His gaze was so intense that I had to avert my gaze to the flowers. "You are not imposing on anyone, least of all me."

"Shane, can I ask you a personal question?" I asked. He nodded; I didn't think he'd refuse. His transparency is one of the things I love about him. "Shane, do you see anyone? You're always with me or on the road. I mean...when's the last time you've been out with your friends, or a..." He laughed.

"Or a girlfriend, Jessa?" I didn't say anything. He sat back, crossing his right leg over his left and holding onto his ankle. He looked over at me and smirked. "Is that your big worry, Lightning Bolt? That I'm spending so much time with you that I'm not living?" he teased. I nodded sheepishly and he chuckled. "Maybe I like hanging out with you. Anyway, it wasn't really like I was living before I ended up in your group, Jess. I was just working and hanging out with the family."

"I can only imagine what they think..."

"Who cares? I don't really care one way or the other what they think. I mean, sure I feel bad if it affects you at work, but you're off for the foreseeable future, so we don't have to worry about that." I smirked; he had a point there. "We're friends, Jess, and friends are there for always there for each other, right?" I nodded.

"Thank you, Shane. I really appreciate all this. Not just this," I said, motioning to the wheelchair. "Just everything."

"I know you do, Jess. I'm just doing what a good friend would do." He exhaled and uncrossed his leg. "How about I order some Chinese for dinner? Does that sound good? After all the flying today, I don't think I'm much in the mood to cook." I smiled.

"Chinese sounds great. I think I have a brochure on the fridge." He nodded and got up to place the order. The painkillers were finally starting to kick in and I was beginning to feel a little numb. About ten minutes later, Shane walked back into the living room. "Jesus, I'm such a dick. Did you want me to move you onto the couch?"

"Sure," I told him. "Don't be too hard on yourself. It has been a crazy few weeks." He came over and I put my arms around his neck. He picked me up like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold and set me down on the couch. He sat down beside me and picked up the remote. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Was there something on you wanted to watch?" he asked. I shook my head.

"If there's nothing on, I, uh, picked up some new movies last time I was home. I think they're on the kitchen table." He nodded, getting up to look in the bag of movies. He came back with one and groaned. "Jess, you really did not buy _Cool As Ice _on DVD."

"I had to, okay?"

"Well, now we have to watch this. Shit, I haven't seen this in forever. It used to be one of my favourites." I couldn't help it; I started laughing. It hurt, but I couldn't stop. Shane dropped the movie on the coffee table and knelt in front of me, trying to get me through the laughing fit. When I finally stopped, he grabbed a Kleenex and dabbed at the tears on my face. "I guess that's one of those things I shouldn't be announcing too loudly, huh?"

"With me it's fine. And probably John. Anyone else might not be a good idea," I teased.

"I saw you had Barb Wire in the pile, too. Did you go on a bad movie spree?"

"Yeah, I did. You should tell your dad to get on releasing _No Holds Barred _on DVD. That's like the Holy Grail of bad movies." Shane agreed with me by laughing. He picked up the movie case and put the disc in the player. We were about fifteen minutes into it when dinner arrived. We paused the movie and he set everything up. I felt bad I couldn't help, but he's been in my home so much that he knows where everything is.

When we sat down to dinner and the movie, my phone went off. I pulled the wheelchair over to me and grabbed my purse with the good hand. Shane moved to help but I assured him I was fine. He was worried about me re-breaking my collarbone, but I'm insistent on doing some things on my own. I flicked open my phone and saw it was a text message from Natalie, asking if I made it home okay. I sent her a reply. I looked up at him. He was watching me curiously. "Nat." I put the phone down beside me on the couch and Shane put it on the table.

"So you're thinking about going out to Orton's?"

"I don't think it'll happen, Shane-O. As nice as his offer is, my doctor is here, and I kind of need that." He laughed at the tone my voice took. I shook my head. "I hate feeling so confused about him. I hated it then, I hate it even more now."

"Did you love him?" he asked. I looked at him and snorted.

"I don't know. I mean, I cared about him. After everything, I guess I still do. And I know he says he loves me, but he's sure got a funny way of showing it." I shook my head. "How I feel about him doesn't really matter, Shane. At this point, I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be by myself."

"Jess..."

"It's fine, Shane. Really. Two relationships that ended with the guy going elsewhere? That's a sign if I've ever seen one," I joked. I leaned my head into the plate to shovel some chicken fried rice into my mouth. I noticed if I kept my arm low, I could do some things. Raising my arm is out of the question.

"There's someone out there for you, Jess. A girl like you?" He shook his head. I felt myself blushing. Shane cleared his throat; I think it was a sign that the conversation had taken a turn for the uncomfortable. We fell into a comfortable silence, eating and watching our movie.


	7. Natalie Landry 02

_**Natalie Landry**_

* * *

I was sitting at a bench in catering, proofreading some stuff for Creative before taking it to Stephanie. There's an electricity in the air tonight that comes with Vince being in a good mood. I guess two nights ago, Stephanie announced to the family that her and Hunter are due to have their first child in August. Vince is over the moon at the idea of becoming a grandfather. I haven't seen Stephanie to congratulate her. Callie must be excited; it sounds like her little one is going to have a playmate in a few months.

Stephanie approached me, dressed in a grey wool skirt and a black V-necked sweater. Her long brown hair hung limply around her face. I thought the heeled boots she wore with the skirt was too much. "Hey, Natalie. You seen my brother around?" she asked, tacking a smile on her face. Lucky for me, the McMahon family is in a good mood tonight. Stephanie and I don't really know each other, but she doesn't seem to like me much. I don't know what Callie's told her about me, so I just assume that whatever the issue is has to do with my friendship with Jessa.

"No, I haven't seen him at all tonight. If I see him, I'll let him know that you're looking for him." She nodded and turned to walk away. "Congratulations on your pregnancy. Your dad told me the news." She turned back. It almost looked like there was surprise in her blue eyes.

"Thanks." There was an awkward pause between the two of us. She looked down at the paperwork in my hands. "Is that the paperwork for Creative?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I was supposed to proofread it..."

"Don't worry about it. The only reason Dad gets it done is because he's embarrassed about his dyslexia. I'll take it. Thanks." I handed her the folder. It contained the rough plans for the matches at this year's _WrestleMania_. "If you could let Shane know I'm looking for him..."

"I can do that."

"How is your friend doing, by the way?"

"Jess? She's doing as well as can be expected, I guess." Stephanie surprised me by pulling up a chair and sitting down across from me. From the corner of my eye, I saw John approaching with two cups of coffee in his hands. In the entire time I've been here I've never exchanged more than a dozen words with Stephanie, and now suddenly she was taking interest in what was going on with Jess. I have the feeling it has to do with the fact that Jess has become inseparable with her brother.

"So what happened to her, exactly? Shane didn't tell us much." "Us" I presumed was the McMahon family.

"She hit a deer on her way to Adriana's wedding," I told her. After having her brother's phone tapped, I can understand why Shane is reluctant to tell Stephanie anything. I was trying very carefully to walk a fine line between polite and evasive. The last thing I want is Stephanie getting angry at me; she has the hardest slap of anyone I've ever seen.

John approached and handed me my coffee. "Hello, Steph," he greeted gruffly, sitting down beside me. Stephanie looked to the two of us and smiled. It gave me this strange feeling, but it would have been more overwhelming if John weren't with me.

"John." She nodded. Then she got up. "I should get to Creative with this before Gerwitz puts out a search party. If you see my brother, please let him know I'm looking for him."

"I will," I assured her. With that, Stephanie was gone. She turned back to stare at the two of us. When she was out of earshot, I took a sip of coffee and shook my head. "That was weird."

"What did I miss?" he asked, leaning over and placing a kiss on the side of my head.

"She's looking for her brother. Then she started asking about Jess. I don't think Shane gave her any details."

"I wouldn't, either. I wouldn't trust that woman as far as I could throw her," John told me. We've all been a little skittish around Stephanie since the phone-tapping thing, that she pretty much walked away from with no consequences. She's Daddy's Little Girl, so it didn't surprise anyone, least of all Shane. "So, a few of the guys want us to go out tonight. Would you be game for it?"

"Sure. I think I could use a night out." He nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder and yawned. "You'd think I'd be used to all this travelling by now." He chuckled.

"Don't even worry about that. There are times where _I'm _not even used to it," John confided. "I swear it took like a week for me to recover from the first Tribute to the Troops show." I nodded; in December of 2003, we had flown to Afghanistan to put on a show for the troops serving over there. It had been a lot of fun, but it was also really scary because we were in the middle of a war-zone. Jessa didn't get to go on the tour because it was a _SmackDown_-exclusive event. She did go in 2004, though. "The time zone thing probably sucks the hardest when it comes to the travelling." I nodded in agreement.

My radio went off. It was Vince. He wanted to know where I was. I picked up the radio and hit the button. "Hey, Vince. Just getting a cup of coffee. Would you like one before I come back to the office?"

There was a moment of pause. "That would be great, thank you. Has Stephanie received the paperwork?"

Before I could answer, the unmistakable voice of Stephanie McMahon crackled through my radio. "I did, Vince. It's in Brian's hands now." It always strikes me as weird that Stephanie refers to her father as Vince during work hours. Sometimes Shane does, but it's a force of habit to call his father Dad.

"Great." I hooked the radio onto the waistband of my pants and turned to John. "I guess that means my coffee break is over. I'll see you after the show." He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue seeking entrance. I pulled back, laughing. "Oh, you are _so _bad."

"You love it, though," he said with a wink, taking a sip of his coffee. I got up and went over to the coffee station, fixing Vince a cup. He likes his coffee black, so it's not too hard to get it wrong. I bid John goodbye and took off down the hallway. On the way, I ran into Shane, who was talking to Shawn Michaels.

"Hey – sorry to interrupt you two, but I'm supposed to tell you, Shane, that Stephanie is looking for you."

"Thanks, Natalie." I nodded and went to walk away, but Shawn stopped me. I was surprised; I haven't exchanged many words with Shawn Michaels. Him and the Undertaker intimidate me. I think it's because they're two of the longest-tenured guys here. I've also heard a lot of stories about Shawn being petulant back in the day. I don't know why that worries me now, since he seems to be well-liked and relaxed back here, but it does.

"Hey. Shane told me about what happened to Jess. I'm sorry to hear that."

"She's a tough little brat. She'll be back here before we know it." He nodded, giving me a pleasant smile. I told him I hated to be rude, but it was Vince's coffee I was carrying in my other hand and they let me go. Shawn's been working here long enough to know just how demanding Vince can be. So I walked away from their conversation and finished the trek to Vince's office.


	8. Adriana Dupree 02

_**Adriana Dupree**_

* * *

I was sitting in my office working on some new designs for the shop when my phone rang. Rene and I got back from our honeymoon two days ago, and Rene is already back on the road. It was a nice honeymoon while it lasted; we left our cell phones at home so that nobody would contact us. We wanted to leave work behind for the week, and I'm surprised we managed to do that. I looked down at the peacock blue raincoat sketch I was working on and exhaled, putting my pencil down beside the paper. Turning down the N.E.R.D album on my little CD player at the right corner of my desk, I answered my phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ade! What's crack-a-lacking, bitch?"

I couldn't help it; I smiled. It was Sabella, and she sounded unusually chipper this evening. I leaned back against my chair and tried to rub some of the tension out of the left side of my temple with my fingertips. "Not too much, Bell. Just working on some new designs. What's up with you?" I haven't heard from her since Rene and I left the hospital. One of my biggest regrets has been the way I've let life tear the two of us apart. We used to be joined at the hip; I never thought we'd end up separated and she'd fall by the wayside in my life.

"Not too much. Trying to work up the courage to call Vince," she confessed. My eyes widened.

"Vince? As in McMahon?" I asked. I heard her "Mm-hmm" on the other end of the phone.

"I've been thinking about asking for my old job back. I kind of miss it. I mean, the wedding planning stuff is cool and all, and school's been fun, but this is my twenties! I should be travelling and getting on with my bad self!" I snorted. I was surprised by Sabella's confession, though, considering that she didn't leave WWE on Vince's good list. She had been in a dark place when she left, thanks to that world-class Olympic ass-hole Kurt Angle. I don't know how Vince would react to her asking, since he had been very angry that she walked out without keeping her word. I guess it's something the two of them would have to work out.

"You think it's a good idea, Bell? I mean, Kurt's still there," I added quickly. The last thing I wanted to do was make it seem like I was pooh-poohing her idea. For all the loudness and inappropriate behaviour, Sabella is an extremely fragile girl. I don't want to make her upset at me, but at the same time she never has been the type to think about consequences. She's an act first and deal with the fall-out later kind of girl. She snorted.

"Whatever. Fuck that guy. God, I don't even know what I was thinking getting involved with him," she told me. I could sense her on the other end, rolling her blue eyes and tossing a big strand of her ginger hair over her shoulder. "I talked to Jess about this a couple weeks ago, but I haven't worked up the nerve to call Vince yet. I'm thinking about doing it after I hang up with you. I just...it's been a while. I wanted to see how married life has been treating you."

"It's been fine," I answered. "Nothing's really changed."

"That's always good, I guess. Rene back on the road?"

"Yep. Until Wednesday," I answered. I looked down at my wedding ring and fought the urge to sigh. We did just get married; I do wish that we had a little more time together. An awkward silence fell on Sabella and I like an anvil. I never thought awkward silence would be possible between the two of us. My gaze travelled from my wedding ring to the sketch on the desk. I was contemplating adding a trim to the hood of the jacket, going back and forth between white and violet trim. I decided white.

"You guys thinking about any little Duprees yet?" she asked. I laughed.

"A bit. It's going to be a while before that happens, I'm sure. You know, what with Rene being on the road all the time," I reminded her. I picked up the pencil and began to sketch at the jacket some more. It was going to have big white buttons and a white sash around the waist. "I'm sure it'll happen at some point; I mean, that's the next step after getting married, right?"

"I guess if you do it right," Sabella said with a laugh. I couldn't help but giggle with her. I know that she's been lonely, especially since Natalie moved to Florida to be with John. Jess is in New York and I'm on the eastern side of Canada doing the housewife thing with Rene. She's the last one in British Columbia, and these days getting in touch with us just isn't that easy. I'm sure with Jess it'll be easy until she heals, but I'm sure phone calls aren't the same as having the people close by. I'm willing to bet a huge part of her wanting to return to WWE has to do with how lonely she's been since Natalie moved. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Just business stuff," I answered. "Working on the spring line. I have to get them to the seamstress by the end of next week. Then I need to fill out some stuff for payroll and get on the tax thing. I'm thinking about ordering something in from the new Thai place in town. What about you?"

"Nothing. Just going to call Vince, maybe. I might call Jess afterwards and see how she's doing." There was a beat. I swear to God her voice lit up. "So, oh my God, what do you think is up with Jessa and Shane McMahon? I'll bet you he's practically living with her when he's not on the road now."

"I don't know what's up with the two of them, but it does seem they've gotten really, really close," I agreed. After her accident, he refused to leave her side for the first few days, but we talked him into going back to work. There wasn't a whole lot he could do anyway. He worked two days and was so distracted that he talked his dad into taking time off. Every time I saw him at the hospital he was sitting at her bedside, holding her hand and talking to her as if she were awake. It was sweet, but so very heartbreaking.

"Could you believe Randy, showing up with _roses_? Like showing up at the hospital with some flowers is going to make her completely forget that he's a fucking _dog_," Sabella snorted. Her tone was one of disbelief. I couldn't blame her; I had the same reaction. The hurt in Jessa's eyes as she told us about the women he had cavorted with and hazed. And Callie...I wish I could say I was surprised that she'd do such a thing, but nothing surprises me with her.

"I don't know what his deal is. I guess we've never been able to figure it out," I mused. "Eventually, it'd be nice to see Jessa catch a break in the man department."

"She'll find one eventually. But, Jesus Christ, if she forgives Randy, I will kill her myself," she confided, her tone dead serious. "I can't even believe Natalie is still friends with him. I mean, where is her loyalty to Jess? The guy banged two women _that we know of _behind her best friend's back. Like, what the fuck?"

"Well, Jess obviously isn't too bothered by it," I pointed out.

"I guess. If it were me, I would have castrated that fucker with a rusty pair of pliers," she informed me. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell her that she wouldn't have been faithful, either, but I knew better than to put that out in the universe. "Anyway, I should go and call Vince before it gets too late. I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah, sure. We should get you out here sometime. You've never seen the place," I said. I didn't want to come right out and say that with the wedding over and Rene back on the road that I'm bored and lonely.

"That would be fun. We could do it up like old times," she said.

"That would be great."

"I'll, uh, let you know how the call went," she told me.

"Do that. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," I promised her. "I'll talk to you later, Bell."

"Yeah. Catch you later, Ade." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked down at my wedding ring and sighed. I realized that work was only going to do so much. I think I need to take up a hobby.


	9. Sabella McCann 02

_**Sabella McCann**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Bella?"

I looked over at my mother. My parents are the only ones who call me Bella. I don't know how that managed to happen, but it did. It's just Mom and I on this overcast day in Westbank; Dad's out with a friend. The two of them have been working on restoring an old muscle car his friend picked up for months now. I think Mom's jealous of all the time he's been spending out of the house. She's lonely without Dad. For as long as I've known her, I don't think she's ever had many friends. Dad is spending a good ninety percent of his time out of the house working on this car. It should look good when it's done, though.

Mom stood behind the counter fixing two cups of coffee. She looked tired; her ginger hair pulled back into a French braid. She was dressed in a grey hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. I watched her as she added sugar to the cups, my fingers searching through the party mix bowl in the middle of the table for any sign of pretzels.

Last night, after about half a bottle of wine, I'd worked up the courage to call Vince. He was actually a lot nicer than I expected him to be, considering the way I left the first time. But we had a good talk, the two of us; Vince was surprisingly sympathetic and supportive. He even asked me how I was doing and what I had been doing since leaving the WWE umbrella.

In the end, I got a job with WWE again, but not the job I had before, holding a camera at ringside and capturing all the action. Instead, Vince suggested that I work in their AV department, holding the camera for interviews that are going to be done for WWE DVD projects at their Headquarters. I decided to accept the job; I mean, I'd get to do something cool and the travelling would be minimal. No three hundred days a year on the road for me. The only thing is that I have to move to Stamford, Connecticut to be close to work.

Mom came around the counter and put the cups of coffee down on the table. I grabbed mine, in the pink and black mug, and took a sip. "I'm sure. I mean, the new job sounds kind of fun and Connecticut isn't too far from Jessa in New York, so I won't be completely on my own. The workload sounds a bit easier than the old job, too."

"That's good. I'm going to miss you," she confided. I smiled.

"I'll be back here to visit during holidays and stuff, and you could always come see Connecticut," I pointed out. She nodded. I don't think my mom has been any further than Disneyland, and I was seven years old when we took that trip.

"When do you have to leave for Stamford?"

"In the next couple of days. I'm already on the web scouting for places, so hopefully I'll find something soon. I want to have a place before I give notice, just to be safe." Mom nodded. I don't think Mom is all that excited about me going back to WWE, and I'm not sure I blame her. I was exhausted, burnt out and angry when I left, not at all in the best place. WWE and the people had taken a tremendous toll on me. On the bright side, though, I'm back to making decent money, something that gives me a chance to save for the future.

"Where are you going to stay when you go down there?" she asked.

"With Jessa," I answered. I haven't called Jessa to run it by her yet, but I'm sure she won't have a problem with it. Her house has always been a revolving door to Natalie, Adriana and I. Besides, I'm sure she could use some company that's not a live-in nurse at the moment. Mom sipped from her coffee as I jammed a handful of party mix into my mouth, this time a mixture of Doritos and Sun Chips.

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing all right. She's been kind of depressed lately, but she's refusing to do the whole pity party thing. Nobody thinks she'll make it back into the ring before next year, which is getting her down. We both know she's impatient to a fault, so this was bound to happen," I added nonchalantly. Mom nodded. I meant to call Jess last night, but the call with Vince kind of ran late, and I know Jess has been sleeping a lot lately.

"Have you spoken to Adriana lately?" I nodded. Growing up, Adriana was a mainstay in this house. Mom loves her like a second daughter.

"Yeah. I talked to her last night. Married life is okay for her, I guess, but I get the feeling like she's lonely. Which is normal; I mean, her husband is on the road three hundred days a year. She's keeping busy with the store and the fashion line, though."

"Three hundred days a year...such an insane schedule," Mom commented, her gaze falling on the kitchen window. I don't even know if some of the WWE guys take days off, what with all the promotional appearances, charity events and interviews they have to do on their days off as well.

Outside it's nasty. It's been raining off and on all day so far, and there is no sign of the sun in the dark grey sky. There's talk that there is going to be some more snow on the weekend, but our weather station's record is spotty at best, so I don't know how much I buy it.

"Yeah. It is a crazy schedule. It's why I couldn't turn down the offer of a schedule that didn't require so much travelling," I confessed. "Jess is probably going to be super jealous when I tell her that I've got access to their video vault. She says they have something like eleven thousand hours in there." Mom whistled low. I had to agree. "That's insane, isn't it? _Eleven thousand hours_."

"That is pretty crazy." The two of us fell into silence, drinking our coffee. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was two. "Your father has promised to be home by four. Do you think he'll make it."

"He'd better be," I told her. This was going to be our last family dinner before I went to scout houses in Stamford. "With all the time he's spent with Mike on this car, you'd figure it would be done by now."

"You'd think," Mom mused. She stood, going to the counter to fix herself another cup of coffee. I swear the two of us had two pots between us today. I'm going to miss this, simple things like coffee with my mother, but I can't help but be super excited about what the next chapter of my life is going to hold. I don't think it's a secret that I've been a little down as of late, what with Natalie moving to Florida and Adriana moving away and getting married. I think this could be good for me. It's a way for me to put a foot forward and start building my life.


	10. Callie Berry 02

_**Callie Berry**_

* * *

It's three o'clock in the morning, and I can't sleep.

I'm finding in the later stage of my pregnancy that it's hard to sleep. The bubble that is my stomach is making it uncomfortable. I'm also finding that it's a bitch getting up and down these days. My back hurts all the time and I'm still getting sick. Randy is back on the road; not that he stays here when he's with me. He's doing the minimal requirements, something I guess I should be thankful for, but I'm not. I'm even angrier at Dave, who acts like he's a fucking saint while labelling me a whore. Because he's never fucked around on me. Especially not with that fucking ginger whore Sabella McCann.

Stephanie called me a couple days ago and told me that she's expecting her first child with Hunter. It's exciting, but she's across the country in Connecticut. I don't think she'd ever consider moving away from her parents. She's very close to them. I know she was stung when Shane decided he wanted to live in New York, but she still sees him quite a bit outside of work. That whole family is close, something I wish I had with my mother, who just calls to lecture me about this pregnancy, about the quote-unquote direction my life is taking and everything else she can think of. She hasn't been very supportive of this pregnancy at all. It's one of the bigger reasons why I moved to Los Angeles. I needed to get away from her constant bitching.

I've been thinking about calling Dave, trying to talk it out. He wants nothing to do with me, but I'm pretty sure this child is his. His kids should know that they're going to have a sister. But he wants nothing to do with me. I feel so alone these days, and I hate it.

I padded down to the kitchen to get myself some cookies and milk. I'm not a big fan of cookies, I never have been, but it's one of the bigger cravings I've had. Cookies and peanut butter. I swear to God I've put peanut butter on just about everything imaginable. I can't wait until this kid gets out. Only a couple more months. I'd be lying if I said becoming a mother doesn't scare the shit out of me. It's not something I ever wanted or aspired to be. But I don't have all that much of a choice in the matter. I decided to keep the thing, thinking that I'd have Dave and this thing would get the family I never had, but no dice.

With the way Randy's been acting, I think Jess gave him a little taste. I can't believe he's turned into such a little bitch. One snap of her finger, and she's got him running, and they both know it. It's the same with Shane McMahon right now, something I know pisses Stephanie off to no end. He blew off a family barbecue to go retrieve Jessa from her mother's house. I don't know what is up with those two, but Randy is an idiot if he thinks there is nothing going on between the two of them. Steph and I have seen it for months now. It's why she bugged her brother's phone. She sure got a goldmine out of that, and I learned that Jess and Shane did go out on a date. It's hilarious; she gets around more than I do. It surprises me how she can put the leash on so many guys.

I looked down at my stomach and rubbed a hand over it. I'd been on birth control, but I guess it's not always effective. I should have pushed Randy to use a condom, but Randy was so drunk I don't know if the words would have registered with him, and I wasn't exactly thinking. I'd been so happy to get the one up on Jess and I'd been even happier to stick it to Dave, who never could keep it in his pants. It's strange how this situation has affected Randy and I, and how very similar we've turned out to be, even if he denies it. We're both delusional. We're both still hoping that there's a chance we could smooth things over with our spouses, but Jessa learned from her aunt Marcie, who is a one-chance kind of woman. Randy won't get another shot. Not for this. He should have used better judgement; after all, Jess has never made it a secret that drunkenness is no excuse.

Stephanie's trying to talk me into moving to Hartford, to be closer to her, Hunter and their impending arrival. She's super excited about the fact that we're going to have kids within months of each other. I'm due towards the end of April; she's due in August. We're going to be able to do play-dates with the kids, which is kind of cool, but she wants me closer, to establish kind of a "Mommy Network". I haven't been in LA long, but I'm considering it. I've been feeling pretty lonely lately. I was thinking of signing up for some acting classes, but with the baby, I'm not sure if I'd have time. I don't even know what I'm going to do about my in-ring career, since I'm going to have no one to watch the baby. When I told Mom I was pregnant, the first words out of her mouth were, "Don't look at me to take care of this. You're on your own." So typical.

I'd call Stephanie right now and vent, but it's so early and she would probably kill me. I thought about calling Dave, as I have millions of times during the past few months, but I think he's screening his calls. The only way I'll get to talk to him is if he's at a show, and I'm getting to the point where I'm not supposed to be travelling. I've got Randy on standby. He does plan on staying with me for the last month of my pregnancy so I'm not stuck for a ride when I need to get to the hospital. He may hate me, but I'm thankful he wants to do the right thing.


	11. Jessa Bolt 03

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

I never thought I would hate bathing so much in my entire life.

The nurse that came to live with me is named Bailey Taylor. She's a sweet lady in her early thirties who just got out of college. She decided during her schooling that she would rather work in privatized care as opposed to facilities and decided to go that route. Shane found out about her on the web and got in contact. She's about five four and well-tanned, with long black hair that frames her face . There's a couple dreadlocks in there, one on each side of her face and two in the back. She reminds me of Kari, even though there are no beads or fancy doodads in her hair. Her eyes are clear, blue and beautiful. Bailey is a tiny girl like Kari, but stronger than she looks. Even with all that, we're finding it hard to get in and out of the bathtub.

Call it foolish pride or whatever, but I refuse to take a sponge bath. Bailey, God bless her, is trying to be supportive, but I know it's hard on both of us. I'm amazed she doesn't think I'm a royal pain in the ass. The healing process is slow and it sucks, and it's making me cranky at the best of times. The painkillers aren't doing much to soothe the pain in my ribs and my ankle, so I told Bailey to cut back my dosage. If it's not doing all that much, I may as well not get too reliant on them.

Shane made some calls to get a lift put in my house to make things easy for Bailey, but it hasn't arrived yet. There's some kind of delivery delay and I know Shane is trying to get to the bottom of it, even though it's been a royal headache. For that reason alone, I should have agreed to the suggestion of a sponge bath, but I just couldn't. Now I'm stuck in the tub while my poor skin and bones nurse is thinking of a new way to get me out of the tub without re-breaking my collarbone. On the first attempt, she had slipped and I jarred my ribs. I've got a garbage bag taped to my arm and a garbage bag taped to my leg to keep the cast dry. I feel like a loser.

"Okay, let's try it this way. I'm going to need you to shift like so..." I manoeuvred so I could drape my good arm around her shoulder. "Take a deep breath and I'm sorry, Jess." I took a deep breath and she yanked me up. I just about slipped, but she had a surprisingly strong grip. The wheelchair was right beside the tub, so all she had to do was drag me an inch or two. I readjusted in the chair and she handed me a towel. "I can't wait till that lift gets here. Stupid UPS."

"They're always fucking up," I cracked. We shot each other a grin. We had hit it off right away, something that I was relieved about. After this, I have a strong feeling that Bailey and I are going to stay friends. I guess that comes with having someone living and taking care of you, having to see you at your most vulnerable. I'm thankful that I have a compassionate, caring nurse who is willing to put up with my moody ass. I probably would have thrown myself out the window by now and she's only been here a couple days.

There was a knock on the door. She looked in the direction of the knocking and then turned her gaze back at me. She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"Nope. Everyone is on the road," I answered honestly.

"I'll go see who it is. I'll be right back and then we'll get you dressed and cleaned up." I nodded and she left the bathroom. I began to un-tape the garbage bags from around my arm and my leg. I heard some talk. A few minutes later Bailey came back and began to help me brush my hair.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"A friend of yours. She said her name was Sabella... I recognized her from one of the pictures on your wall."

"Bell is here?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She's making some tea in the kitchen. Let's get you dressed so you can have a good visit with her." Bailey wheeled me to the bedroom so I could get dressed. I had to get over my discomfort of having a stranger seeing me naked very quickly. The fun part about all this has been getting me down the stairs, but between the banister and Bailey I manage pretty well. We're starting to find a system that works, which I'm thankful for. Bailey can get pretty creative when she has to. I try to hold up my end as well as I can, but I can only do so much right now.

Sabella rushed to the stairs and helped Bailey get me down. Since the accident I've been wearing lots of dresses. It's the easiest thing to slip into. "Fancy seeing you here," I drawled to Sabella as we reached the bottom landing. I leaned on Sabella while Bailey rushed up the three steps to grab the wheelchair.

"I meant to call. Sorry about that," she said with a grin.

"Oh, you aren't even. Whatever. You know you don't need an invitation to come here," I told her. I sat down in the wheelchair and got comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm all right. The ankle has been bothering me more than anything else." Bailey wheeled me into the kitchen. "So what's up? What brings you here?"

"Well, I needed to talk to you. Would you mind having me out here for the next little bit?"

"Not at all. How long are you planning on staying for?"

"Probably about a month or so."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." The kettle started whistling. Bailey went to fix the tea. "What's up? You just need to get away for a little bit?"

"I'm actually moving," Sabella confessed, sitting down at my kitchen table. "I need a place to stay while I'm house hunting. I'm, uh, looking for a place in Stamford." I blinked.

"To Connecticut...Vince gave you your job back?" I asked.

"Kind of," she confessed. "He hired me back with WWE, but I'm not on the road holding the cameras anymore. He's got me working at Headquarters, filming interviews for WWE DVDs. I'm also supposed to be filming the special stuff, like your Divas shoots and stuff."

"That's awesome," I said, beaming. I was legitimately surprised Vince agreed to give her a job back with the company. Shane told me Vince had ranted and raved for a week or two when she walked out after giving him her word she would stay until the end of the month. But I suppose if Vince can forgive Sable, who once sued him for a hundred and ten million dollars claiming sexual harassment and misogyny in his company, then I guess he can forgive anyone and anything.

We fell silent. Bailey returned with the tea kettle and some mugs. She retreated back into the kitchen to get the sugar dish and the creamer. Sabella poured tea into the three cups. "So...?" she started.

"So what?" I asked.

"What are your big plans for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, get the fuck out of here," I laughed. Everyone who knows me knows that I hate Valentine's Day, or anything remotely mushy and romantic. People figure it has to do with the fact that my parents had a nasty divorce. It actually has more to do with the fact that I hate things that are nauseatingly cheesy and romantic.

"I'm being serious. Shane O'Mac got something planned for you?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't you even go there, Sabella McCann," I threatened. Bailey sat down at the table.

"He wants to get in her pants," Sabella told Bailey. I wanted to reach over and club Sabella with my cast.

"Bell, you are just the worst," I told her. I looked over at Bailey. She was heaping spoonfuls of sugar into her teacup. She poured creamer in her mug and mine. I could handle sugar in my cup. "She's like this all the time. Pay her no mind."

"Come on, Jess. You can't tell me you don't notice the way he looks at you!" Sabella told me, exasperated. She looked over at Bailey. "He refused to leave her side at the hospital. He held her hand the entire time. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"He's a friend," I replied firmly.

"You wish for more?" Sabella asked. Bailey was hiding her face behind her hand. Sabella amused her, I could tell. She sipped her tea. I sipped mine.

"Sabella, I'm not meant for dating," I told her. "Shane could do a lot better than me. Besides, I got more things to worry about right now than finding another man. I have so many months of recovery ahead it's not even funny."

"Have you heard from the prick?" Sabella asked. I almost choked on my tea. I nodded, coughing a little.

"I hear from him once a week at least," I confessed. "It's a little sparser now that she's getting closer."

"Who?" Bailey asked.

"It's a really, really complicated story..." I started, but Sabella, of course, had to jump in.

"Her ex-boyfriend, this ridiculously hot piece of ass, knocked up her bitch of an ex-best friend," Sabella told her, as if she were relaying a phone number to a guy. Seriously, it just rolled off her tongue. I felt a flush of embarrassment. I always feel so embarrassed when I'm aware that people know what happened between Randy and I. Bailey looked at me.

"You have an interesting life, I have to admit," she told me.

"Not by my own hand," I told her. "Sabella..."

"Shane was even there for that..." she started.

"You really are just the worst kind of person," I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You love me."

"I have to remind myself daily," I told her. She giggled.

"You'll probably meet Shane, Bailey. I bet he's here when he's not on the road." She looked at me. I didn't have to say anything; she knew the answer. "I fucking _knew it!"_

"Okay, Bell. Stop. Seriously."

"Does he sleep here?"

"What? No! Well, sometimes. But he takes the couch," I insisted.

"Uh-huh..."

"Sabella, I may only be working with half my limbs, but so help me God I'll club you with my cast."

"Now, now, now," Bailey snickered. I'm glad to see she was fitting right in with Sabella. At the same time, I had a feeling that this was going to be an extremely long month.


	12. Natalie Landry 03

_**Natalie Landry**_

* * *

After a long night at work, I collapsed onto the king-sized bed in my hotel room. John was already sitting on the bed, flipping through channels. He was dressed in a Chicago Bulls jersey, number twenty-three, and his trademark denim shorts. There was a bottle of beer on the nightstand. He looked over at me and smirked. "Tired?"

"You have no idea. The pregnancy glow wore off...Vince was just in a bear of a mood tonight," I confided, clapping a hand over my face. John had to leave the arena without me because I had to look over a mountain of paperwork that Michael Hayes messed up. Vince had been irate and he had looked over my shoulder the entire time, giving me an earful about how he's surrounded by idiots. I think I'm pretty good at my job, but it was hard not to take it personally. "Sorry I was late. I got to the car and I got a phone call from Sabella."

"What did she want?" he asked. His eyes were still glued to the TV. I know he doesn't care much for Sabella. Out of the group, I think it's a safe bet that she's the least favourite of the four of us.

"Nothing much. I guess Vince hired her back. She's working at HQ doing interviews for the DVD projects and things. I guess she has to relocate, so she's staying with Jessa for the month." He groaned, slapping a hand over his face. Then he snickered.

"Shit. Poor Jess. That's the last person she needs around her twenty-four-seven right now." I couldn't help but agree with him. We're all friends, but Sabella has a tendency to push boundaries. With Jess's patience shorter than it usually is, I can't help but think it could be disastrous if Sabella doesn't tread carefully. "I don't know who's worse between her and Orton."

"John..."

"I know, I know, he's your friend and shit, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," he told me. He reached over and grabbed his bottle of beer, taking a swig. "That guy played her, acting all nice and then going behind her back like that. I can't believe everyone is acting like this isn't such a big deal. Big difference now is everyone's using the heartbroken card to sympathize with him when he starts acting like a dick."

"John..."

"I'm just saying," he told me, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "I get it's a shit situation, but he put himself into it the second he fell into bed with the banshee." I blinked. It was the first time in a long time I'd heard him say anything about Callie. There was still a lot of hurt in his voice. I wasn't sure what to make of it. "Jess doesn't need that drama right now. She's going through enough."

I couldn't argue with that. We haven't seen Jess since leaving the hospital. We've been talking about going up to New York to see her, but we know she needs time to process her feelings and whatnot. She's gone through a lot the past couple years and I imagine with the time home to think it's catching up with her once again. I readjusted myself so I was leaning against the headboard beside John.

"Valentine's Day is coming up," he told me. "Anything you want to do?"

"Can't think of anything," I confessed. "But it's still a few days away, right?"

"It is. Looks like I'll have some stuff to do during the day. Make-A-Wish and a couple post-production things on _The Marine_. We'll at least have the night together."

"That sounds good," I told him. I'm pretty sure I'll have a few things to do that day as well. Vince is a pretty demanding boss. Valentine's Day is falling on a day where we have a house show at the Cow Palace in California, so between that and all the appearances, we're going to be spending Valentine's Day together at about one in the morning. I don't mind, just because I know that John is a workaholic. It's something I had to accept really quickly. John has wanted this position for so long and now that he's here, he's willing to do whatever he can to keep his spot. I can't say I blame him; it's the same as any other work environment. It's competitive.

He looked over at me now, taking a swig of beer. "You look exhausted," he observed. I nodded.

"Hayes left with half his work done tonight and even that wasn't done right. Vince gave me an earful," I confessed. I shook my head. "That guy is so strange. I don't know what to make of him sometimes."

"You need anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I think I'm just going to take a shower and come to bed. I'm really tired tonight." I stretched before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. With a yawn, I got up and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My exhaustion was visible even to me. I'm not surprised John picked up on it. It looked like I had bags under my eyes and there was this dazed, sleepy look in them. I turned on the shower head and stripped, yawning the entire time. It was like the end of the day had hit me and I was just realizing how tired I am. I stepped under the shower-head. It didn't take long for me to feel relaxed. The hot water did a good job of washing the stress away.

After a few minutes the shower door opened. I knew it was John. He does this. I'm pretty uncomfortable with my body and its shape, but John doesn't seem to care. The first time he did this, slipped into the shower with me, I was so embarrassed I thought I was going to die. Now, it's just another piece of the routine we've built for ourselves. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me back into him, his lips dropping kisses on my shoulder. I leaned my head back and stifled another yawn. It's definitely way past my bedtime.


	13. Adriana Dupree 03

_**Adriana Braxton**_

* * *

I sat on the balcony and sipped my wine, staring at the stars. It's closing in on two o'clock in the morning and I haven't been able to get my brain to slow down enough to go to sleep. Rene was supposed to call me two hours ago but I haven't heard a word. I tried calling his cell phone a couple of times, but I couldn't get through. I'm not really sure what to do; it feels wrong to go to bed without hearing from him. Don't get me wrong, sometimes he's late phoning me, but never two hours late.

He told me he's not going to be here for Valentine's Day. I'm trying not to let it get me down, but it does. He said we'll celebrate when he gets home two days later. I've wanted to talk to him about the idea of starting a family in the next year or so, but I know that this is a huge thing for Rene, since he's on the road three hundred days a year.

I rested my slipper-clad feet on the balcony and kept my eyes on the sky, thinking about Rene and the shop and everything that's happened. We've been together almost two years now, married for less than two months, and I'm trying to ignore the feeling that there's already problems. I had to keep reminding myself that there was possibly a logical explanation as to why he hadn't phoned yet. Vince probably wanted a meeting. Or he had a meeting with Creative. It's easy to jump to the worst possible conclusion when he's not here. I looked over at the table, where there was a glass of red wine and the cordless phone.

It's been a couple days since I've spoken to Bell. She's staying with Jessa right now while she looks for a place to live in Stamford, Connecticut. I think the move and the new job will be good for her. I remember when she kind of went off on us a while back, and I think that had so much to do with the fact that our lives were changing and she was so desperate for things to stay the same. Compounded with the whole debacle with Kurt Angle, I think she was scared we were all leaving her behind. I know Bell really, really well. I probably know her better than anyone on the planet. I know she regrets ever getting involved with Kurt. I can't fathom how she'd get involved with him in the first place; I think he's just a creepy bastard.

I thought about calling Bell, but I'm sure she's asleep right now. With an exhale, I took another sip of wine and tried to think about something, anything but Rene. Business has been going pretty well at the store, and I've been toying with the idea recently of opening another shop in another city. I'm pretty proud of myself, for the way I've managed to turn a profit with no real business experience. I guess it helps that I've surrounded myself with competent businessmen and women.

My gaze slipped down to the wedding ring on my hand. What a day that had been. It didn't feel right walking down the aisle, knowing Jessa was in surgery fighting for her life after that accident. My first instinct was to cancel everything and go, but Shane was right. There really was nothing that could have been done. But Natalie, Sabella and I...you could see it on our wedding video, our minds were somewhere else.

The day I married Rene was still one of the happiest days of my life, even despite Jessa's accident. Our relationship doesn't feel any different, except for this pressing matter that he hasn't phoned me. I don't expect him to call me every night the second he gets into his hotel room, but I do expect at least a message or a text or a call to know that he made it to the next town, especially because sometimes he's driving in less-than-ideal conditions. That's not too much to ask, is it?

I took another sip of wine and put it down on the table. It's a pretty cold night, but I don't even care. The silk robe I'm wearing isn't doing too much to shield my skin from the cold. I designed it myself; it's pretty elaborate to tie up. I love it, but I get people like their robes simple, so I'll probably never recreate it to put it on sale. It's flesh-coloured, but still a bit lighter than my skin and trimmed with black lace.

It's a beautiful night. Pitch black with sparkling stars. There's snow in the mountains. I can see it from my balcony. I exhaled. "Come on, Rene, what is going on?" I asked. I was trying my best not to worry too much and I didn't want to start harassing his friends.

Finally, at about quarter to three, my phone rang. I answered it quickly. "Rene?"

"Hey, Ade. Sorry it's late..." My face darkened. He sounded hammered. He was slurring.

"Rene, where are you?" I asked. I could hear thumping music. He was practically shouting at me on the other end of the phone. I had to hold the phone away from my ear a little to avoid going deaf.

"I'm at this place...what's the name? I got no clue. Anyway, the guys and I decided to go out for a couple drinks and time got away. Sorry, babe." I blinked. It was kind of hard not to feel angry at him. While I'm sitting at home worrying about him, he's out drinking with the guys. I mean, is a quick five-second phone call to let me know he made it to his destination too much to ask? I rubbed my forehead and tried to push the irritation aside.

"It's fine. I'll let you go. You can have fun with your friends."

"Adriana..."

I hung up the phone and gathered my glass. It was bedtime.


	14. Sabella McCann 03

_**Sabella McCann**_

* * *

I woke up at twenty past seven when I heard Bailey talking to Jessa down the hall. They were trying to keep their voices hushed, but I could hear them. I stretched and sat up, reaching onto the nightstand for my hair tie. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and fastened it. I got up and got dressed, changing into a denim skirt and a black strapless top that came down to my hips. Tomorrow is supposed to be my first day at work and my game plan today was to take a drive to Stamford to see how long the commute is.

Stepping out of the bedroom, I found Bailey trying to help Jessa down the stairs. I grabbed the wheelchair and Bailey focused on helping Jessa down the steps. When she was on the ground floor I brought the wheelchair down so Jessa could get comfortable. I can't imagine how inconvenient and uncomfortable things are for her right now. She looks like she hasn't slept for weeks.

The three of us went into the kitchen. I put coffee on while Bailey got Jessa situated at the table. I put on the tea kettle for Jessa. I went into the fridge and began to pull out vegetables, a bag of shredded cheese and a carton of eggs. I set them down on the island counter and got a sharp knife and a cutting board.

"Can I help you with anything?" Bailey asked. I shook my head.

"No, just have a seat. I got this," I said with a smile.

"Do I need to put 911 on standby?" Jess teased. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked cute, wearing a spaghetti-strapped black dress with a sweetheart neckline. I stopped cutting a red pepper and gave her a prime view of my middle finger.

"Fuck off – I'm not Natalie," I laughed. I continued to cut vegetables, everything from mushrooms to peppers to green onions. "I actually _passed _Home Economics._" _I know Jess doesn't trust eating Natalie's cooking, ever since she gave Jessa the worst case of food poisoning she'd ever encountered. Jess had been super-sick and Natalie had felt just awful about the entire situation. I've always assumed since John is always in tip-top shape that she never cooks at home.

"So what's the game plan today, Bell?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a drive into Stamford and test out the commute. See how long it takes so I'm not late tomorrow. I know Vince is giving me a second chance here, and I really want to make a good first impression." I cracked the eggs into a bowl and began to beat them lightly with a whisk. "What about you, Jess? You up for a road trip?"

"I would, but I've got a doctor's appointment this afternoon. I have to go once a week so that the doc can see I'm healing up just fine." I could hear the irritation in her voice. Jess has always been the type to try and avoid surgeries and doctor's appointments. Hospitals really creep her out. "Once he says the collarbone is fine I can start using the crutches." There was excitement at the edge of her voice. I couldn't imagine she enjoys being carted around in a wheelchair. I poured everything into a warmed frying pan and started making the omelets.

My phone vibrated. It was my text alert. I flipped open my phone and saw it was from Ade. "Bailey, can you man the station for a moment?" Bailey got up and took over while I leaned against the counter, my eyes scanning the text. Rene had called her three hours late the night before and drunk. She was pissed. I could sense it just reading the text message. "Oh, boy. Trouble in paradise already," I remarked, firing off a reply.

"Who is it?" Jess asked.

"It's Ade. I guess Rene was supposed to call her last night, but he called her like three hours late and shit-faced," I answered. Jess shook her head.

"He'd better have a hell of a plan for Valentine's Day," Jess cracked. Bailey put the first omelet on the plate. My phone rang.

"Sorry, Bailey, you're going to have to cover this. I think it's Ade." I sat down across from Jessa and put the phone on speaker. "Hey, Ade. You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just pissed off. I mean, three hours late? Seriously?" she vented. Jessa cupped her good hand over her mouth. There was a pause. "Am I on speaker?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's just Jess and her nurse."

"Hey, Jess. How are you feeling?"

"Could be better, could be worse. I can't complain," she answered. "Has he tried calling you since last night?"

"Yeah. He's been calling all morning. I just don't want to deal with him right now. I mean, Jesus..."

"Ade." Jessa's voice was firm, but gentle.

"What?"

"I think you should talk to him. Something probably happened last night, and he probably went out to get it off his brain and he more than likely lost track of time."

"For three hours?"

"You'd be surprised at how quick you could lose track of time. Especially if you're drunk," Jess told her. "You and Bell should both know this better than anybody." It was a shot if I've ever heard one, but I wasn't going to argue with Jess. There's been a few times we've made plans with her and kind of left her in the lurch without a phone call. When I was younger I used to be worse for it. When we'd see each other the next time I wouldn't say anything about it, and I'd hoped she wouldn't. She never did.

"I guess you're right about that," Adriana exhaled.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" Jessa asked her, point-blank. She exhaled.

"Yeah. I'm really lonely. The store is super busy, but my mind is on the road with him," she confessed. We both knew what the bigger deal was. She wanted to keep tabs on Rene. He was on the road three hundred days a year around some of the most beautiful women on the planet. I think she's scared to death, especially since they got married so quickly. Adriana is normally reserved and cautious, but she'd allowed herself to get swept away.

"Maybe go with him on the road next week. See if he's down with that," Jess suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe you should ask him. You'd get to spend Valentine's Day with him," I pressed. "Besides, I'm sure there are a lot of people there who would be happy to see you. I know Natalie would be psyched."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll do that. Thanks. Sorry. I just needed to vent. I've been sitting on this for hours. I barely slept," she confessed. "I would have called, but it was really late and I didn't want to wake anyone up." There was a pause. "What are you guys up to today?"

"I'm heading up to the WWE building. I want to see how long it's going to take to get there from Jess's. I also plan on picking up a newspaper out there so I can start hunting for places."

"That sounds like fun," Adriana commented, but I could tell things were still weighing on her. "What about you, Jess? Any big plans?"

"Just a doctor's appointment. Nothing too wild and crazy. Might hit a Blockbuster on the way home."

"What movie are you thinking?"

"I don't know yet. I guess it's going to depend on what the doctor says." The three of us shared a giggle.

"Any plans for V-Day, guys?" Bailey motioned that breakfast was ready. We nodded.

"No plans here," I told her.

"Ditto," Jess echoed.

"Oh, don't listen to her – you know Shane's got things planned."

"Shut up!" Jessa exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Oh my God, you suck so hard!"

"I'm not wrong."

"He's going to be on the road, oh my God," Jessa laughed. "Don't listen to her, Ade. You know how she is."

"All too well. Anyway, I should let you guys go and get on with my day. Good luck with the new job, Bell. And good luck at the doctors, Jess."

"Thanks," we replied in unison. We said our goodbyes and we hung up. I got up and grabbed a plate.

"You really need to stop with this Shane-O business," Jessa told me, shaking her head. I could see a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, so she wasn't really mad. "We're just friends. Unlike you, Bell, I don't bang every guy I consider a 'friend'." Bailey almost choked on her omelet. I couldn't help it; I laughed. Jess, Natalie and Ade are the only three who can get away with picking on my bedroom exploits.

"You want it to be more, though. I can tell."

"Bell..."

"I can see it on your face," I teased.

"You can't see anything," she told me, shaking her head. She looked over at Bailey. "See what I have to deal with? This woman is absolutely incorrigible."

"You two do this all the time?" Bailey asked me. I nodded.

"Oh yeah. Harmless ribbing amongst friends," I answered, shovelling a forkful of omelet into my mouth. It promised to be a busy day, and I wanted to get on the road as quickly as possible.


	15. Callie Berry 03

_**Callie Berry**_

* * *

I reached into the closet and pulled out the blankets and pillows Randy was going to need for his stay. It's a good thing that my couch folds into a bed. I'm amazed I even got him to agree to stay here with me for the last two months of my pregnancy, but I need someone to take me to the hospital when it's time. My mother refuses to travel down here for it. One would think she would be excited to meet her granddaughter, but no dice. She's already accusing me of trapping Randy. I'm doing no such thing. It's not like I put a gun to his head and forced him to have his way with me. It's not like I'm forcing him to stick around. He wants to do this; who am I to turn him away, since it's obvious Dave doesn't want a thing to do with this kid.

He's moving in after the next weekend round of shows are over. I guess he's making arrangements for his place to be taken care of before he comes out here. He still won't talk much with me; everything he says is a short, clipped answer. It doesn't matter how friendly I am to him, he still expects me to stab him in the back. What he's not realizing is that we're in this together right now.

I called Dave two days ago and updated him on the progress of this pregnancy. He hasn't called back, but I'm not going to rest until he at least talks to me. He just cut me out like I never meant anything to him. It's been in the back of my mind that this is what Jessa warned me would happen, but I don't want to concede that she could be right about _anything_.

My phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl! How are you feeling?" I smiled. It was Stephanie, who has really become a true best friend.

"I can't wait for this thing to get out," I confessed. "I know you're still in the 'Oh, it's so magical' phase right now, but give it a few months and you'll be in the same boat as I am." Her pregnancy is going to suck, carrying all that weight in the heat of summer. She said that she was due sometime in August. She told me the date, but to be honest, I'd forgotten it.

She laughed. "I don't doubt that. But I'm going to enjoy the 'Oh so magical' phase for as long as I can," Stephanie replied. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Just getting the house ready for Randy's arrival. He's moving in next week."

"Are you two...?"

"No. No. Not at all. He hates me," I added. "He still blames me for all that shit with you-know-who."

"That sounds like Randy. He never wants to take responsibility for his stupidity," Stephanie mused with a sigh. "It drives Dad crazy. Randy's in his office at least once a week getting reamed. He's starting to get out of hand. Are you going to be okay living alone with him?"

"Oh yeah. It should be fine. He's an idiot and an asshole, but he's never been violent with me," I assured her. I wasn't surprised at all to hear that he was having behaviour problems at work.

"You heard from Dave at all? Hunter and I told him to call you."

"Nope. Not a word. It sucks. I mean, the kid is going to be born in like two months, and I'm pretty sure it's his," I told her. "Even if it isn't, I mean, who cares? It's not like he was a saint."

"We'll keep working on it. He's being unusually hard-headed about this. I think it's because it was Randy. I mean, Callie, Randy? I mean, he's cute and all, but anyone in Evolution should have been off-limits." I had to agree with her, but I wasn't thinking about Evolution. Randy had been long thrown out when we fell into bed together. "He thinks you're lying. He thinks you slept with Randy more than once."

"Tell him to talk to Randy. He'll back me up. I guess that's the good thing about him hating me; he wouldn't lie for me for a second." Stephanie laughed. I sat down on the couch, resting my head back against the seat.

"I'll work on that. I won't rest until we get you and Dave together again," Stephanie assured me. I smiled. If Jessa had been half as supportive of me the way that Stephanie is, I wouldn't have pulled the plug on our friendship. "Have you given any thought to what you're going to do after you have the baby?"

"I want to come back, but I think finding a sitter is going to be a problem," I confessed. "My mom wants no part of this. She thinks I'm using this kid to manipulate people."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. She's always been like that, though. She always thinks I'm up to no good." I shrugged. "It is what it is. How are things on your end?"

"Fine. I'm driving Hunter nuts. I want to start decorating the nursery now and he thinks I'm jumping the gun."

"You've always been the type, though. This is hardly a surprise," I teased. She's one of the most impatient people I know. Growing up with the last name McMahon probably had a lot to do with that. "Are things any better with your brother?"

"Not really. He's spending all of his time with Jessa these days. I only really see him at work. He won't tell me anything about how she's doing. I guess he doesn't trust me after that whole 'having his phone bugged thing'. Which is seriously _not _the worst thing I've ever done to him," Stephanie added in her defence. "Anyway, I don't see him too much and he's not telling me much, but he insists they aren't sleeping together. I think he's full of it, but he won't talk about it with me. Not after that whole thing last year."

"That sucks. I wish I had the inside scoop for you, Steph. Mind you, I doubt they're doing much of anything, if what you're telling me about her injuries are right," I told her.

"True. I hear she's in real rough shape, but Natalie said she's hanging in there. Apparently there's no possible way we'll see her back in the ring before next year. Gives us a break from that do-gooder." We giggled.

"Randy still thinks he has a shot with her, you know," I confided, laughing.

"Well, he never was the brightest bulb in Evolution," Stephanie replied. There was a pause on the other end. I heard some rustling and I heard her say something. "Sorry, Callie, I gotta go. Dad wants me to look over a couple things. I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

"Don't work yourself too hard. It's only Randy," Stephanie said. We laughed and I got off the phone. I got up and went into the kitchen and put on a pot of decaf tea. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope that Stephanie and Hunter were working on Dave for me, since he refused to speak to me.


	16. Jessa Bolt 04

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

"_That's _Shane McMahon? Goddamn, Jessa."

I couldn't resist the giggles that crept up on me. Bailey's quickly morphing from a live-in nurse to a friend, but it's becoming obvious that Sabella is a bad influence on everything she comes across. It was Wednesday afternoon, around one o'clock, and the two of us were sitting on the couch watching my DVD of _Survivor Series 2003. _Shane was informing his father that he felt bad for him in his upcoming match with the Undertaker. I'd already pointed out Randy Orton and Callie to her – she appeared on the _Heat_ match in the special features – and Bailey responded by throwing handfuls of popcorn at my TV screen. I couldn't resist; I threw a couple handfuls too, giggling the entire time. Bailey assured me she'd clean it up. Sabella was out in Connecticut, looking at three places. I'm pretty sure she'll have a place to stay by the end of the day, but I didn't want to say anything this morning and jinx her.

"God, not you, too," I groaned. The popcorn we were eating had been doused in sour cream and onion seasoning. Bailey informed me that she refused to eat popcorn any other way. "Bell hasn't been here two weeks and you're already starting to sound like her."

"Well, look at him! I mean, Randy was hot, but Shane is just downright _cute_," Bailey observed.

"You and Bell need to cut this shit out. Seriously." I imagine they took my threats seriously since I was giggling. I couldn't make the threats with a straight face.

"You seriously can't tell me that you don't think he's cute," Bailey pushed.

"I've never denied it," I insisted. "Look, Bailey, trust me – Shane and I are better off friends."

"How do you know that?"

"Bailey, seriously..."

"How did the two of you become friends anyway?"

"We both got beat up a while back. By Callie and her group. Shane and I got hurt pretty bad. After that, we just kind of bonded." I ate a small handful of popcorn. "I really don't know what I'd do without him at this point, but dating him is so off-limits. We went through this last year and his dad suspended me. We weren't even doing anything. It was just rumours."

"What? Get out of here."

"I'm dead serious. It's some bullshit, too, since his daughter is married to Triple H. Shane said that his dad gave her a hell of a time over it, but he obviously caved. I'll tell you, I sure didn't enjoy being suspended over a damn rumour. Poor Shane was beside himself."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Bailey put the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table and got up to answer it. Swinging it open, she grinned. "Oh, well, speak of the devil. Hello, Mr. McMahon." My eyes darted up and to the door. Shane stepped over the threshold, into the house. He looked good, dressed in a jacket that came down to his knees, black slacks and leather gloves. A red scarf was hanging around his neck. I felt myself get hot. I was kind of embarrassed that he knew we had just been talking about him.

"Hi. You must be Bailey," he greeted, slipping off his gloves and extending his hand for her to shake. She shook it and he shoved his gloves into his jacket before hanging it up on my coat rack. He slid off his shoes and followed her further into the house.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Jess has told me a lot about you." I shot her a look.

Shane looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, really? All good things, I hope."

"What else would she have to say?" Bailey teased.

Shane approached me and leaned down to hug me as gingerly as possible. "Hey, Jess. You're looking good," he greeted. His cologne danced on my senses. I could feel Bailey shoot me a look; I had to fight the urge to give her a close-up of my middle finger.

"You, too. How was your week?"

"Good. Good," he assured me, sitting down on the couch. Bailey moved so he could sit beside me. Her shifting caught him off-guard momentarily. Between Bailey and Sabella, I feel like a pawn. I'm starting to wish the two of them had never met. "Lita and Candice have been asking about you. They send their well wishes. Candice wanted to know if you've noticed she's been improving."

"I've noticed. I'm proud of her," I told him with a smile. "I should give them a call. I've just been so self-absorbed..."

"You have been recovering," Shane corrected me. "You've had a lot on your mind. They understand. Besides, it's not like they can't pick up a phone. You don't have to assume it's your fault there's been no contact."

My phone rang. Suddenly I'm popular. "I'll get that," Bailey announced, getting up to retrieve the cordless phone. I heard her say something. Then she handed it to me. "Jessa, it's for you."

"Who is it?" I asked. She shrugged. I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, beautiful." My shoulders slumped. It was Randy. Of course it was Randy. I motioned for Bailey to help me into my chair. Shane mouthed at me, asking me who it was. I mouthed back Randy's name and he made a face that was so hilarious I had to bite back my laughter. I gave him a light tap with my good foot to give him hell for it and he smiled at me.

"Hi, Randy. What do you want?" I asked. I motioned for Bailey to wheel me into the kitchen. I mouthed an apology to Shane, who shrugged. I needed to get away from the television.

"It's been a while since we've talked. I just want to call and see what's been up. I miss having you around." I felt myself groan inwardly. I've been beating myself up ever since the hospital, when I told him I cared about him. I gave him hope, and there's just no hope. Not now. "I'm packing."

"Packing? Didn't you just get home?" I asked.

"Isn't that how it works?" he asked, his tone teasing. "No, I'm packing because as of next week I'm going to be staying in California the next couple months. I'm, uh, going to be staying with Callie."

"Oh." I had to ignore the pang that shot through me. It was acute. I plastered a fake smile on my face that I knew he would never see. "Well. Good luck with that. Hope it works out." I didn't know what to say.

"It's not like that, Jess. It's not what you think," he assured me, even though there wasn't much worse I could think about the entire situation. "She's all by herself out there and she's got no one, and she's going to need someone to take her to the hospital when the time comes. Since I'm the only one who seems to be interested in doing the right thing..." I felt myself jolt. It felt like a shot, but I waved it off. I've got enough on my plate and besides, staying in the situation would have made things toxic for everyone involved. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." My tone was curt.

"Who was that answering your phone? You get a roommate?"

"Of sorts. It's my nurse. Bailey."

"Nice. She hot?"

"It never changes with you, does it?" I asked.

"Not at all." There was a beat. "Is Shane there?"

I groaned. "Randy, don't do this."

"Do what? Are you two living together now or something?" The jealousy was evident in his voice. I could feel his anger through the phone. His tone was rising, but I didn't say a word. "People are talking, Jess. You and Shane are everyone's favourite topic right now. Don't you even care?"

"No. Frankly, I don't. I have enough pressing matters to deal with."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"In my condition?" I snorted. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Jesus. Randy, you lost your right to get jealous the second you fell into bed with Callie." My tone was frosty and cold. I barely recognized my voice. He sucked in a sharp breath and I realized that I had been too harsh. But I didn't care. My ankle was throbbing and I was irritated. How dare he get jealous! I mean, it's not like we're together.

"You're going to throw that at me forever, aren't you?"

"Tell me why I shouldn't." I shook my head. "Randy..."

"Believe it or not, I didn't call you to argue. I called because I care and I wanted to know how you're doing."

"I'm fine." I looked over my shoulder and found Shane standing in the arch. His face was darkened. He was watching me intently. With my arm in a sling there was no way to motion that I was fine. "I should let you go. I need to take my medication..."

"Jess, I still love you. Don't you even care at all?"

"You don't want to know the answer," I told him dryly. He exhaled, a long, drawn-out sigh.

"I'm not giving up on us, Jess. Even if I have to wait forever."

"Just don't hold your breath – Vince wouldn't like it if you suffocated," I told him dryly, and I hung up the phone. I threw it on the table. I looked over at Shane, who had an incredulous look on his face. "Shane, could you get me a T3 and a water bottle?"

"Meow, Jess," he teased. He went into the fridge and got the water, unscrewing the cap for me. Then he got me my pill. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it at all?"

"No. It's just the same old thing with him. 'I'm not giving up on us', 'I still love you'. But in the same breath he wants me to know that he's off to stay with Callie until she has the kid," I told him, taking my pill. "I wish he'd give up. I mean, he didn't care enough to behave. I don't get why I should suddenly be believing him now. Not like I believed him before."

"Forget about him. He didn't deserve you anyway. I'm sorry you got caught up with him," Shane said. I looked over at him, surprised. It was the most candid I'd ever heard him about the subject. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm good."

Bailey walked into the kitchen. She was putting on her jacket. "I will see you Friday morning, Jess."

"Wait – what's going on?"

"Oh, Shane said he's going to be a respite for me. I got some stuff I need to do at home, so he's going to look after you till he goes back on the road. Is that okay?" I looked at Shane. I felt a little twinge of irritation that no one had talked to me about it, but I dismissed it as the pain in my ankle talking for me.

"Yeah, sure, I guess...Shane?" He nodded confirmation. Bailey came and hugged me. Then she was gone.

"Do you even have a life anymore?" I asked when the front door closed. He leaned on the island counter and grinned. "I'm serious. When's the last time you've been home? When's the last time you've spent time with your family? I imagine they're not too happy that I'm monopolizing your time."

"Monopolizing? Pfft," Shane said, dismissing the thought. "They see me four days a week. They'll be fine."

"Shane, I'm serious..."

"Look, I've never cared what they thought about us, okay? Besides, you're one of my best friends and you need some help at the moment. We both know that Bailey has a life and she has things she needs to do. I'm just giving her a chance to do them." He was silent for a second. "You sick of me?"

"What? No. Never," I assured him. "I just thought..."

"It's fine, Jess. Really, it is. I don't mind it at all." He was quiet for a second. "I was thinking we could go out tonight. How long's it been since you've been somewhere that's not a doctor's office?"

"It's been a while..." I said. I didn't really want to go anywhere in the wheelchair, but I know Shane. He will push until I agree, so there's no use in arguing. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we'd take in a late movie. Maybe dinner after. Sound good? You could probably use to get out." I nodded. He was right; I've been pretty cooped up in here.

"Bell...she's been staying here..." I felt like an idiot for forgetting.

"Sweet. We'll make it a party," he grinned. I had to roll my eyes. He's so incorrigible, but he's also the most fun person I've ever met. "Do you know what time she's supposed to be back at?"

"No idea. I just know she's looking at some places out in Stamford," I told him. He nodded.

"You got to be excited having a friend so close by now," Shane answered.

"It'll be nice," I agreed. Shane came around the island and sat down across from me. I know there's a lot more about the Randy Orton and Callie situation he wants to say, but he's not Kurt Angle. He's not going to hammer it in until I feel bad about myself. "Any movies you want to see?"

"_Final Destination 3?" _I asked.

"They've made three of them already?" he asked. I nodded. "Sounds good. I'll call the theatre and get some show times." He pulled out his cell phone and then stood, looking around for a piece of paper and a pen to write the times down. I watched Shane jot the times down. I've been so thankful for his friendship, but I can't help but feel like he's been pushing his family aside for me.


	17. Natalie Landry 04

_**Natalie Landry**_

* * *

Vince has truly been off his rocker lately.

I mean, he's always been kind of a strange man to work for, but ever since Shawn Michaels told him to move past the whole "Montreal" thing in 1997, Vince has been slowly getting worse. He's almost like a man possessed, constantly murmuring under his breath and ranting and raving about the most inane things. Some of the newbies have been whispering that Vince is on drugs, but the majority of us know it's just Vince being Vince. But he is getting out of hand here.

Shane always tries to do the right thing. I think it's something that sets him apart from the other people in his family. I know he's trying to be a supportive, good son, but I can't help but think that he sees his father is going off the deep end as well. I think it's why he's been spending so much time with Jessa, besides the obvious fact that he's enamoured with her. Shane has always been close to his dad, from what I've heard, but I can't imagine he wants to be around for this.

Randy has been stalking around backstage with the most dour of expressions. He's supposed to be living with Callie after this week, and I know he's seeing this as a death sentence. He's trying to do the right thing, too, but he's having mixed success. I don't understand why he would agree to go live with her, but it's not really any of my business. I feel like he should be with Jessa, helping her recover. Shane's been picking up his slack, and I haven't once heard Shane complain. Randy still has the hope that he will get back together with Jessa, but as the time passes, I just see his window of opportunity closing. I don't see Jessa ever taking him back or fully forgiving him, but stranger things have happened back here. I just hope he knows what he's doing.

It's Valentine's Day, and I haven't seen John all day. He had to leave super early, doing a bunch of press, including autograph signings and radio interviews. Then he has a couple kids from the Make A Wish Foundation to meet within the next hour or two. It always astounds me how he never seems to get tired from all of it.

I was sitting alone in catering, going over Vince's jumbled notes and getting a quick bite to eat. I had to bite back the giggles as I read his notes, as it truly is the rantings of a lunatic. I hope Shawn Michaels knows what he's gotten himself into, because Vince is very quickly riding off the rails.

"Hey, Natalie!"

I looked up to see Stephanie smiling at me, holding a plate of food in her hand and a bottle of water in the other. "Is this seat taken?" she asked. I shook my head and she sat down across from me. Lately she's been joining me a lot for meals, but I still feel nervous around her. I know she's super tight with Callie. She's beginning to show, though not all that much. She is just nearing the end of her first trimester. "God, it feels so good to get off my feet," she admitted to me with a laugh. I shot her a smile. "How are you tonight?"

"Good. Just making sense of your dad's notes. How about you?"

"Pretty good. I just had to go talk to Dave. Ugh. That guy is as stubborn as a mule, I'll tell you." She shook her head. "Have you seen my brother around? I wanted to talk to him about a few things."

"I haven't seen him yet. Your dad has kept me pretty busy. I'm amazed Shawn Michaels hasn't taken a restraining order out on me yet," I confessed. Stephanie laughed. Her laughter died and she leaned in close. I leaned in close as well.

"Between you and I, Natalie – is there something going on with Shane and Jessa?" she asked. "I mean, he's practically living with her now, it feels like!"

I shook my head vehemently. "No. Nothing's going on. They're just friends." I didn't really want to talk about this with Stephanie, the woman who bugged her brother's phone and got Jessa suspended last year, but it's Stephanie McMahon. I can't exactly just walk away.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked. I nodded.

"I do. Because it's true. I've never seen them act any other way," I told her. Just then, I spotted Candice Michelle approaching with John. They had both been on press together today.

"Isn't that your man with Candice Michelle?" she asked, feigning surprise. I shrugged.

"Yeah. They had press stuff today. I think they both have wishes to grant later, too," I answered. Candice is happily married and very loyal to her husband and I've never had a problem with John's eyes wandering, so I have to admit that I wasn't all that crazy about what Stephanie was insinuating.

They approached. Candice separated from John to get herself something to eat. "Hey, Steph," John greeted, his tone uneasy. He shot me a look and then sat down beside me. He was drinking from a bottle of Gatorade. If he was exhausted, there was no sign of it on his face.

"Hi, John. Well, Natalie. I should go. I swear to God, I'm running to the bathroom every three minutes." Stephanie got up and left. John shot a look at me as Candice returned. She looked nervous.

"What was that about?" she asked. She took the seat across from me, where Stephanie had been seated.

"I don't know. I think Steph wants me to be jealous of the two of you hanging out today," I replied honestly. "I just knew she was going to say something or try something. I swear to God it's, like, embedded in her DNA. She also was poking around about Jess and her brother."

"There's nothing going on with the two of them, right?" Candice asked.

"I have no idea. As far as I know they're just friends, but he is practically living with her when he's not on the road..."

"My ears are burning..."

I looked over to see Shane, sipping a cup of coffee. I felt myself blush. "Hey, Shane-O! What's up?" John greeted. "You going to sit with us?"

"Sure. Why the fuck not?" Shane took his place beside Candice. He looked at me. "Steph's poking her nose around in my business, is she?" I nodded; I couldn't say anything else. I felt John put a hand on my knee. "Don't worry about it, Natalie. Jess and I still got nothing to hide. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks. It's kind of awkward."

"I know it is. I'm sorry you have to deal with it. I'm also sorry you gotta deal with my dad right now. He is driving me crazy! You know he called me six times last night with all sorts of different ways of getting Shawn Michaels out of the picture?" Shane's tone was exasperated. "I mean _out of the picture_. Dad's been watching one too many mafia movies."

"You should read these notes. It's like reading a lunatic's manifesto," I told him. Shane slid the notes over and started reading them. He groaned, cupping a hand to his forehead. I couldn't help it; I giggled.

"I heard a lot of these in some of the phone calls last night," Shane confessed. I hung my head as Shane slid the notes to Candice. She almost choked on her food as she read some of them.

"Goodness," Candice gasped. "This is our boss?"

"For the foreseeable future," Shane confirmed, sliding the notes back to me. "He's got some ideas for me, too. Sounds like the next few months of my life are going to be _very_ interesting. Vince sees Trenchcoat Mafia, I see the Two Stooges." John and Shane slapped hands. John was amused by Vince's shift in attitude. It doesn't take much to amuse him.

"How's Jess doing? I've been meaning to call..."

"You should. I know she'd love to hear from the two of you. She's doing okay, but I think she's a little down. I took her out the other night to get her out of the house, but she's really self-conscious with the wheelchair. She can't wait to get on the crutches, but she's got about another month and a half to go before the collarbone should be completely healed up." He shook his head, irritated. "Randy's been calling her and making her angry. I wish the guy would get the picture and fuck off."

"How about no? Why don't you just mind your own fucking business?"

We looked up to see Randy Orton. Everyone got quiet. He was glaring at Shane. His gaze was so hot I felt myself burning up. "I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, McMahon, but that's my girlfriend you're shacking up and playing house-husband with."

"_Ex. _She's your _ex-girlfriend_," Shane corrected. "And what Jessa and I do or do not do with each other really is none of your business, Orton. Maybe you should mind your business and just focus on your impending arrival with Callie."

It was going to get explosive, fast. John and I got up from the table, ready to step between the two of them. Candice was paralyzed with fear, too afraid to move, afraid she was going to get hit in the inevitable melee. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that it wouldn't get too hairy. Shane wasn't making a move to attack Randy. In fact, Shane's demeanour was calm, cool and collected. Randy was the one on the verge of a full-scale meltdown.

"You don't know a fucking thing about that situation, so keep your nose out of it," Randy told him menacingly, his words clipped. John and I were slowly circling the table. People were watching us now, and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Come on, guys, don't fight here," I pleaded.

"Who's fighting? _Shane-O_ and I are just having a little talk, Natalie," Randy informed me. Shane smirked. John was standing between Randy, Shane and I. There was no telling how Randy was going to react to this situation, so John knew better than to let me try and reason with him.

"Not here, man. You shouldn't be doing this shit here," John told him. Randy glared at him.

"Fuck you, Cena! You never liked me anyway!" he exploded. John's shoulders slumped. Randy then lunged at Shane. Shane assumed his best fighting stance, but John socked Randy in the jaw, sending him down to the floor. Everyone around us gasped. Candice was just about in tears, frozen in place, eyes closed, waiting for someone to fall into her in the scuffle.

Randy was on the ground, rubbing his jaw. I was holding onto John's arm. He was trying to shake the pain out of his hand. Shane was standing on the other side of John, glowering down at Randy.

"You can deny it all you want, Shane, but she still loves me. She still cares about me. She told me so at the hospital," Randy charged. "I'm not here to fight about it. I'm just here to let you know that you need to back off."

With that, Randy scrambled to his feet and took off down the hallway. Shane shook his head in disgust. "That guy is getting out of control," Shane observed. I couldn't help but agree with him. The entire hallway was dead silent, too afraid to speak.

John put his hand over mine on his arm. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. I couldn't help it; I started to laugh.


	18. Adriana Dupree 04

_**Adriana Braxton**_

* * *

I was surprised to find that Rene didn't want me to go on the road with him.

I'm trying my best not to be suspicious about things. I knew it was going to be difficult having a husband on the road three hundred days a year, surrounded by everything from fitness models to Playboy Playmates, but I didn't expect him to become so aloof and evasive with me. It feels like he's changed, and marriage wasn't supposed to change things. He promised me that.

With Rene on the road, I decided to spend Valentine's Day at the store, making up mannequins and listening to cheesy love songs that have had the effect of making me bipolar - happy and angry all at once. One extreme to the other.

I studied the mannequin that is going to be front and center in the window to the right side of the store. It was dressed in a green ankle-length paisley skirt and a yellow three-quarter sleeved blouse with black lace panels down the side and a thick brown belt around the waist. I thought it looked good. I picked up the mannequin and moved it to the middle. The sun was beginning to set. Night was going to fall soon, and I was honestly having thoughts about sleeping at the store.

Sabella called this morning and told me that she found a place on the outskirts of Stamford, Connecticut, a real spacious place that she's over the moon about. She wants me to come out and spend a week with her, and I'm seriously considering it. I think I need a vacation. She said we could go see Jessa in New York. It's been a while since I've seen her. Being with friends beats sitting around at home all week, wondering if Rene is going to call me on time and sober. These days it feels like being alone with my thoughts is the worst form of punishment on Earth.

As I worked with a second mannequin, dressed in a pair of denim shorts that laced up the sides and a silver and blue bustier, I was surprised by a pounding on the door. The store closed two hours ago. Looking up, I was shocked to see Rene standing on the other side of the door with a giant bag in his hand. He was waving me towards him, wanting me to unlock the door and let him in. I walked slowly to the door and unlocked it. He walked inside and I locked up behind him. He turned to me.

"Did you ever intend on coming home?" he asked me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"I found out that I wasn't getting used this week, so I asked to come home early. Vince said it was fine. I got home four hours ago and found you weren't home. I've been waiting for you, to surprise you. I figured you'd be down here." He held up the bag. "I brought dinner. I thought the two of us could have dinner here if you didn't want to go anywhere."

"That's nice." I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I've been throwing myself into my work a lot lately. Even though I was happy to see Rene, I was still upset with him, with how thoughtless he's been as of late.

"You're still angry with me," he accused. I didn't say anything. "Is it the drunk thing, or is it that I told you it would be better if you stayed home this week?"

"Can't it be both?" I asked coolly, walking past him to rifle through the clothing rack. I had four more mannequins to dress. He followed behind me.

"I apologized, Adriana. What more do you want from me? Masters was going through some stuff, and a few of us took him out to get his mind off things. Time escaped me. Nothing more, nothing less." He put the food down on the counter with the cash register. "Adriana, you need to understand that I love you. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"It feels like you've changed. You've been so different lately."

"Nothing's changed except for you," he informed me tersely. "Are you jealous? Are you lonely? You don't talk to me about anything but the store anymore, so how am I supposed to know what you're thinking or what you're feeling?" He shook his head. "I didn't come to fight with you. It's Valentine's Day. I came here to be romantic and surprise my wife, but I don't think I'm welcome. Should I just go home?"

"No, don't do that," I exhaled, exasperated. I could feel my anger slipping away little by little. I was quiet for a moment, approaching the register. "What did you bring?"

Rene went into the bag and pulled out two paper cups, a bottle of red wine, a container of whipped cream and a container of strawberries, and containers of food he had obviously cooked himself, which impressed me. In all the time I've known Rene, I've never seen him cook.

"We can eat in the back," I told him. He packed everything back into the bag and he followed me behind the store. It dawned on me that this was only the third time he had been in the store. Three times since I've opened it.

"You really got quite the setup. Have you had any luck with the idea of expanding?" he asked, placing everything down on the break table. I shook my head, taking my seat in my chair.

"No. Not yet. I have to meet with some people on Friday afternoon. We're thinking about opening a shop in Toronto. It means I'm going to be doing some travelling and I'm going to have to pick a person to run the store for me, but this could be a huge opportunity. Who knows? By the end of this, it could be a chain."

"That's great," he told me. He poured two cups of red wine and handed me one of them. I took a sip. "I think what you're doing is amazing. I know I haven't said it much, but I really am proud of what you've accomplished. I brag about you to the guys all the time."

I was really surprised to hear that. "Really?"

"Absolutely. You run your own business and you hold down the fort at home when I'm gone. I admire that."

How I wished he had said these things sooner. It probably would have saved me a lot of grief and irritation and anguish. He handed me a container and a plastic fork. I opened the container. "I love you, Adriana."

"I love you, too, Rene."

"Were you really going to spend the entire day here?"

"I was thinking about it." We fell into something of an awkward silence. "I got a call from Bell yesterday."

"Oh yeah? How is she doing?"

"Good. She found a place in Stamford. She wants me to go out there for a week sometime. I'm thinking about it. I'd get to see her and Jess isn't too far of a drive away, I don't think."

"I think you should. I know it has to be hard for you, out here without your best friends. I think it could be good for you to get away. You work too hard anyway." I wasn't all that surprised that he was being supportive of it. Even if he weren't, I'd probably still go anyway.

We fell into silence as we ate. Seeing him somewhat salvaged my Valentine's Day, but I know we're going to have to talk about how secretive, aloof and thoughtless he's been as of late. Something is up. I can feel it.


	19. Sabella McCann 04

_**Sabella McCann**_

* * *

The house I got is gorgeous; one story with baby blue siding and a dark roof. There's a fence with a gate and a garage. It's way bigger than it looks from the outside. Inside it's huge. I don't think I have enough things to fill the house. It's a three bedroom home with two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms is just off my bedroom. The kitchen is a fair size, with enough space to fit a decent sized kitchen table. The counters are white, but the walls are blue. It was the nicest of the three houses I looked at, and considering I wanted to get out of Jessa's as soon as possible to give her some alone time with Shane, I snapped it up instantly.

Jessa is denying it all she wants, but she likes Shane. I think she wants to hit it. I'm surprised they haven't already, because I think it is _so _obvious that Shane is head over heels for her. Why else would he be spending all of his non-working hours with her?

My phone vibrated. I looked down. It was _him_. I told myself that I wouldn't get involved with him again, that I would do everything in my power to ignore him, but I saw him today. I had to do a videotaped interview with him for the _WrestleMania _stuff. He's going up against Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio. I had to interview Rey, but Randy is on the road. I'm supposed to deal with him tomorrow. Natalie messaged me about a half hour ago to tell me about the scene Randy made. John had laid him out in front of everybody.

Tomorrow I'm set to move into the new place. I got the movers lined up. Jess is sad to see me go, but at least I'm a bit closer now. Besides, she's going to have Bailey for the foreseeable future while she heals up. It's late here, and I'm sitting in the guest room. Everyone's gone to bed. I flipped open my phone.

_It was good seeing u today. U looked great. _

I looked at the door. He'd asked about Jess today. He knew that her relationship with Randy hit the skids, and he's waiting for her to go to him, but he's accepted that she won't. He won't break, either. He'd heard all about her accident, and it's his stubborn pride that he hasn't phoned to check up on her.

_Good seeing you, too, Champ. _I didn't know what else to say. I've been hearing rumours that Kurt isn't in the best of health, mentally and physically. I also have been hearing that he and Rey have been having a lot of issues dealing with Randy. That one doesn't surprise me in the slightest; Natalie said Vince has been tearing his hair out with Orton for a while now.

I expected that to be the last of the conversation, just a quick message, but I was surprised when another message came through. _U & I should get together for coffee next time we're in town. _I felt myself jolt. I don't think Kurt and I have ever done anything innocent like coffee before. It always leads to sex. I almost told Jessa I saw Kurt today and he asked about her, but I wasn't sure how she was going to react, both because of how their friendship deteriorated and because of what happened between him and I.

_That would be fine. _I sent the text back. I had no idea what to say to him. I still felt a little bit raw, even though I knew how he felt about Jessa when we started hooking up. He'd never lied. I'd just deluded myself into thinking he liked me. Which is so unlike me. I put the phone down on the nightstand, but it vibrated again.

_I'm sorry for what happened with u last time. Didn't mean to hurt u. U R a swell girl. _I had to bite back a giggle. Who the hell says "swell" anymore? Obviously, Kurt Angle. I felt a little better hearing him apologize. To date, the most embarrassing moment of my life had to be sitting in the living room of Jessa's old penthouse, listening to him spill out his feelings to her like I had never existed.

_It's fine. Really. It is. _I sent the text back. It was super quiet in the house, almost eerie.

_What r u up to, Sabella?_

_Nothing. Everyone is asleep. Moving tomorrow. Super nervous about that_. I sent the message. I was surprised the talk hadn't veered into anything less-than-platonic. I don't know if it's me being cautious or Kurt exerting some self-control, but it was kind of nice to talk to a guy and not have the subject veer into sex.

_It will go fine. Have faith. We should do a housewarming party 4 u. Does that sound cool?_

_ Yeah. I've never had one_. I sat up a little bit more in bed. If Adriana, Natalie and Jessa knew I was talking to Kurt, I know the three of them would hit the roof. Especially Adriana.

_What did u do 4 Valentines Day? U have a hot date?_

I giggled. _No hot dates this year. Spent the day doing interviews and the night doing nothing. U?_ I sent the message. I feel bad for Natalie, who spent the night having to listen to Vince rant and rave about everything from Randy Orton to Shawn Michaels. I've always known being Vince's assistant is a thankless job, but Natalie confirmed it. She read me some of his notes; it was impossible not to laugh, but I felt bad knowing that Natalie had to deal with it.

_Nope. Just the interview. I guess it was a hot date. _He added a smiling face to the message and I felt myself blush. I didn't know what to say. He sent another message. _I will let u go. See you next week for the press conference._ _Maybe we will go for pizza? _I slapped a hand to my forehead. I was supposed to be in Chicago next week to help film the _WrestleMania _press conference. I'd been so busy getting settled into the video department in Stamford that I'd forgotten that the job required a little bit of travel here and there.

_Sounds good. See you then. _I closed the phone and put it on the nightstand. It was damn near impossible to sleep now. I haven't felt so worked up in ages. In the morning, I planned on talking to Adriana about this, but I know she's going to be furious. I know Jessa is going to be supportive, but beg me to stay cautious, but Adriana might kick my ass the next time she sees me. Between this and the move, I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep.


	20. Callie Berry 04

_**Callie Berry**_

* * *

Randy came home from the road in a foul mood.

Stephanie told me all about the commotion on Valentine's Day. She told me that Vince is furious with both Shane and Randy, but Shane doesn't give a damn about what Vince or Stephanie think about his relationship with Jessa. They're both frustrated with Shane, who is being blamed for Randy causing a scene. Vince and Stephanie have been telling him that this whole situation is why they don't want him cavorting with Divas, but Shane pretty much told them to blow it out their ass. There doesn't seem to be any way of keeping him and Jessa apart.

I've really come to hate Shane McMahon. I hate his stupid nickname and his equally stupid shuffle. I hate his face. I hate his do-gooder attitude that is so much like Jessa that it's nauseating. As far as I'm concerned, the two of them are made for each other, though I'd never let such a thought loose to Stephanie. To Stephanie, that would be absolute blasphemy. She sees Jessa as a gold-digging whore who wants to sink her teeth into a McMahon. I've never known Jessa to be a gold-digger, but she is self-righteous and a know-it-all like Shane.

I'm sitting on one end of the couch and Randy is sitting on the other, as far away from me as he can get without sitting on the floor. He hasn't said a word since he got here two and a half hours ago. His jaw is bruised from where John hit him. His lips are in such a narrow line that I almost can't see them. In his hand, he's holding a can of beer. He's been drinking since he got here. The only thing missing from this picture is a storm cloud hanging above his head.

"Do you plan on speaking while you're here?" I asked him. He looked over at me and snorted. I put my hands up. "Sorry. But you've been here for close to three hours now and you haven't said a word to me." I moved closer to him on the couch. He didn't move, but he wasn't happy. His entire body tensed. "You know...I've been thinking about names now that I know I'm having a girl."

"What?"

"Well...I'm between Annabelle, Maria and Willa right now. What do you think?"

"Doesn't really matter what I think," he answered, taking a swig of beer. The bruise on his jaw looks downright ugly. I can't imagine how John's fist is looking. "I mean, you and I both know this kid is Dave's. My thoughts on the matter don't mean a thing."

"Look, Randy, I know you hate me, and I know you blame me for this situation..."

"Don't. I'm just as much at fault here." He took another swig of beer. It felt good to finally hear him concede it. For the longest time I've had to bear this stupid cross. "Being drunk is no excuse, according to Jessa Bolt. To Jessa there is no such thing as a valid excuse. Fucking bitch."

I blinked. It was definitely the liquor talking. "Randy..."

"The whole fucking time we were together I had to play nice. And the entire fucking time she accused me of having motives. Now she tells me I have no right to give a damn about how she's doing, and she acts like I'm just the biggest piece of shit on the planet. She tells me I have no right. No right!"

"Fuck her, Randy."

"I did. Wasn't anything special." I had to bite back the giggles. I was amazed he was speaking so freely, but I could tell he was drunk by the way he was slurring his "S". He's been chugging beer like water since he got here. "What with all her crying afterwards and shit...couldn't seem to do anything right." I couldn't help but smile; Randy was giving me an arsenal to work with.

"I mean, forget about her. You're too good for her goody-two-shoes ass anyway. I mean, there are _millions _of hotter women out there. One of them will be the right one for you, and they won't try to change you."

"I wish it were that easy. I really do love her. But I hate her, too. I hate how she can make me feel like I'm the only guy in the universe and the gum on the bottom of her shoe at the same time. I hate how she acts like she's been so wronged. I was good to her. I would do anything for her! I'd still do anything for her! She just doesn't see it!"

"You don't need her, Randy. You never have. You're the Legend Killer and a ladies' man. You're twenty-six. You should still be out playing the field. Why would you want to settle down, least of all with that goody-good?" I asked him. I guess the good thing about having him here for the next two months is that it's going to be a surefire way to get Jessa Bolt out of his system. It's time Randy Orton remember just who he is, because this Mr. Romantic shit he's doing is so not him. I know the real Randy Orton, the reprehensible man who will stop at nothing to make himself legendary. He doesn't need her. He needs to focus on what he's doing in the ring.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore," he answered, taking another drink of beer. There was a long pause. "Willa's an interesting name."

"I thought so, too." There's still a lot of dark thoughts in his head, I could tell. But I couldn't help but smile at all the ammo he had drunkenly given me. I'll be back in the ring before she is, I'm sure. From what I've heard, it's likely that the car accident she was in is a career-ending thing. I won't be surprised if I never have to see her again. When I come back to the ring, I'm going to regain my place at the top of the Divas Division, and the other girls aren't going to know what hit them. I will be the second coming of Wonder Woman.


	21. Jessa Bolt 05

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

It was three-thirty in the morning when he called me.

I'd been thinking about him when he phoned, about the dust-up he'd had with Shane. Natalie told me that John had broken a knuckle punching Randy in the face. He's not supposed to miss any time in the ring, but it's an inconvenient injury to have. At least it was for a good cause – it sounds like Randy was out of line. She told me that Randy had told Shane that I was still his girlfriend, something that was very much news to me. It unnerved and upset me to hear he still thought that after everything.

When Shane got here – armed with flowers, chocolate and bad movies – he confessed to me that Stephanie and Vince were both angry at _him_ for what happened, even though it wasn't Shane's fault that Randy had taken it upon himself to act like a complete and total fucker. Shane told me that he's been hearing rumours that Randy's been self-medicating, and I hope it's not true. But I know he's stressed. He has to be. Callie's not a walk in the park.

It took me a few seconds to realize that it was my cell phone ringing. In the living room, Shane was fast asleep on the couch. I could hear the faint noise of the television. He wasn't going to wake up for at least a few hours; he'd been drinking and jet-lagged, an exhausting mix.

I propped myself up as best I could and reached blindly for my cell phone. The ringer silenced. After a few moments, I shrugged it off as a wrong number and was about to get comfortable again when the phone rang again. This time I answered it. "Hello?" I greeted softly, stifling a yawn.

"Don't you dare fucking hang up on me, Jessa Bolt. We need to talk. Don't you dare hang up on me!"

I blinked. I would know his voice anywhere, but the urgency in it was so unfamiliar. He sounded fucked up, drunk or something. "Randy?" I groaned. He didn't answer. "Randy, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I don't even give a flying fuck about that. We need to talk," he reiterated, basically spitting out his words. I could hear rage and venom in his voice. I've never heard him so angry before. This was a conversation I was pretty sure we were going to have at some point, but I didn't expect it to be with him over the phone while he was inebriated. Even though I knew he was across the country in California with Callie, I felt my hands shaking.

There was a long silence. Then he sneered, "Is _he _in bed with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me! Is he in bed with you?"

"Randy, you're out of your mind..."

"Don't push me, Jessa."

I exhaled and rolled my eyes. "No, Randy. I'm alone in my bed. Just like I've been alone in my bed for about five months now. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to being alone in my bed so I can rest."

"Do you think about me? Tell me you think about me."

"Randy, are you drunk?"

"So what if I am? We all can't be perfect like _you_," he slurred. I had to admit that I was stung by the cynicism in his voice. I swear to God I could hear Callie's voice spilling from his lips. "I made a fucking mistake, but you weren't the perfect girlfriend, either."

"I know," I confessed, my voice a whisper.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to _love _you. You were just supposed to be a quick fuck and that's it," he told me. It sure hurt to hear that, but my suspicions were confirmed. But he wasn't done venting at me. Not by a long shot.

"I get why she hates you," he informed me matter-of-factly. He wasn't done sticking the knife in. I was pretty sure once it was in, he was going to twist that son of a bitch in a full circle. I was afraid to speak. I just let him get it out. "You think you're so above everyone else, because you don't make mistakes! You got your perfect life, with your perfect friends and your perfect family and everything has to be just perfect! Where do I fit in, Jessa? Where does a fuck up like me fit in? Answer me! Fucking say something!"

"I don't know," I confessed. I didn't know what to say to him. I wasn't even about to try reminding him that my family life is far from perfect. He was so angry and resentful. "But at one time, you had a place in it."

"And now?"

"I don't know, Randy. I really don't."

"How convenient. You never gave a damn about me, did you?" he accused. He had been calming down, and now it was like he had flipped the switch and he was back to being angry and defensive. "I was just your Evolution connection. Then I was just someone who gave you things. Did I ever mean a fucking thing to you?" He didn't wait for me to answer before getting back to his original point. "I get why she hates you! You use people up and you spit them out, and you make it seem like _they're _the problem! Well, they're not. You're just a fucking bitch!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I told him firmly. Tears were beginning to burn behind my eyes. More and more I could hear Callie speaking through him, but I knew better than to say anything when he was in this condition. But I sure felt him twisting that knife. He knew how to hurt. "You need help."

"Fuck you!" he exploded. I shook my head. I was going to burst into tears at any second, but I always vowed to myself I would never give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"I'm not going to put up with this, Randy. I'm hanging up. Get some sleep."

"Don't you fucking hang up on me! You hang up on me and I will ring your phone off the fucking hook," he threatened. I exhaled, wishing I could rub the tension out of my temples. "I'm not fucking perfect, Jessa, and I know you expect me to be, but I'm not. Why couldn't you fucking accept me? Everything I did was never good enough! You never could trust me! I wanted you to see that I wasn't like everybody else, like everyone who'd hurt you, but you wrote me off before you could ever give me a fair shot!"

I couldn't argue with him; I had written him off. But in my defence, he hadn't exactly proven me wrong.

"You think I gave a damn about Trish? You think I give a fuck about your ex-buddy there, the one who's very obviously carrying Dave Batista's baby, but she's latching onto me because I'm the only one who's actually trying to do the right thing here. And what did you do when you heard she was pinning this thing on me? You left me. You walked away from me. I was there for you through your fucking suspension, through everything that you bitched and pissed and moaned about, and the first sign of trouble with me, you _walked_."

I couldn't argue with that, either. I had.

"It didn't matter that I was drunk. It didn't matter that I thought about you. It didn't matter that I thought you were fucking that fucking do-gooder with his stupid fucking dance. You walked away from me! You think women just get to walk away from Randy Orton?"

"Is that a threat, Randy?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, sweetheart. Just know I'm not done with you by a long-shot."

"Are you done making an asshole out of yourself? Because it's early, and I have to get some sleep because I got things to do tomorrow." Shane's taking me to the doctor this afternoon so they can take the cast off my ankle and look at it. It feels like a screw is coming out, and if that's the case it's another surgery. But I'm not about to tell him that at this moment. I also wasn't even about to broach the subject of him being drunk off his rocker in a house with a woman due to give birth very soon. It's hard to deny that he needs help; I can hear it in his voice.

"I'm so sorry to impede on your life, Jessa."

"Stop, Randy," I growled. I was becoming tired with this phone call. I was becoming tired of his belligerent attitude and his constant successful attempts at making me feel like garbage, even though I'd stayed a faithful girlfriend. "Don't you dare start making me feel bad because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants."

"I had to get it somewhere. You certainly weren't interested in giving me anything!"

"And there it is. Goodnight, Randy."

"Jessa, don't you..."

"You'd better get some sleep, before you say something you really regret." I hung up the phone. After a moment, I shut my cell phone down. I dropped it onto the mattress beside me and I let the tears begin to fall. "God. I can't believe you, you bastard," I whispered.

After a few minutes of soft whimpering, I looked up to find Shane standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and drawstring plaid pyjama pants. In one hand he held a glass of water, and in the other he held some of my painkillers. He walked into the room and I took the medication. He put the glass down on the nightstand.

"Are you okay? I kind of heard everything," he explained sheepishly. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Shane. It's just...he's drunk and he's angry and I'm the main source of his anger," I told him. I patted the mattress beside me and Shane came around the bed and sat down. Just as he sat down, the cordless phone in the living room started ringing. Shane moved, but I put a hand on his leg and shook my head. "It's him, Shane. He's angry I hung up on him."

"Jessa, this is so unacceptable," Shane told me. I nodded.

"I know." I rested my head on his shoulder. He draped an arm around my shoulders. Randy's words were fresh in my head, and I was beginning to accept them as truth. I've been feeling that way about Shane since the accident, so it wasn't that hard to accept. "Shane, he said I use people."

"Consider the source," he snorted. The answering machine went off and Randy went on an expletive-filled tirade. Shane and I listened, and the more hurtful he became, the harder it was to hide the tears. It was hard not to feel at fault in this. I felt like I had fucked him up and ruined everything. The more he spoke, the more I realized I should have stuck to my guns and stayed away from him. All I did was make a mess of things.

Shane was stiff with rage. He stroked my back soothingly and told me not to listen to him, but it was hard. Randy made some valid points about our relationship, points that I thought were negated when he slept with Callie, but points nonetheless.

Finally, after about five minutes, Shane got up. He left the room, and I begged him not to do anything that would make the situation worse. Randy's tirade was cut off abruptly and Shane came back. "I unplugged the phone," he informed me. I couldn't help it, but I laughed through my tears. "Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not now," I confessed. I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Just stay here. I really don't want to be alone right now," I confessed. Shane nodded and took his place back on the bed. We were quiet for a long time. "I could hear Callie in the words he spoke," I confided. "I could just _hear _it. He said I used him. I might have, I don't know..."

"You did not," Shane said, shaking his head. "Don't give that fucking idiot the satisfaction of believing his bullshit. He's lashing out because he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and you left. Like you were supposed to put up with him sticking it to everything in a skirt."

He was right. There were so many conflicting emotions going on inside of me, though. I hated that he could still make me feel like this, like I had been the one who had done something wrong.


	22. Natalie Landry 05

_**Natalie Landry**_

* * *

The second my eyes fell on him, I saw red.

Clutching the crumpled paper Victoria had given me in my left hand, I stormed over to him and grabbed him by the wrist. I didn't care at all that he was busy talking to Ashley Massaro, who was giggling and flirting with him, running her hands up and down his bare arms. I gripped his wrist and yanked hard, catching him by surprise. He managed to steady himself before taking us both down to the floor. It took everything I had inside me not to wring his neck. I was so angry I was sure I could have committed murder.

"Natalie, what the fuck...?" he trailed off. I dragged him around the corner to an empty part of the arena. He shook out of my grasp and I wheeled on him. He was rubbing his wrist. "Jesus, what the fuck is your problem?"

"What is my problem? What is _your _problem? I'm beginning to have a hard time believing that you're this stupid by accident," I bit back at him. It was bad enough that he had been calling and harassing Jessa, berating her because she had the audacity to leave him after he possibly impregnated another woman, but then I got to see what hit the dirt-sheets over the weekend and was now making the rounds in the locker room. Disgust doesn't even begin to cover how I feel. I don't even think rage is a strong enough word to describe how I'm feeling.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped at me. His eyes were narrowed into slits. He took a menacing step towards me, but I was so angry I was willing to attack if he tried anything. I slammed the paper into his chest. He took it from me, opening the crumpled page and reading the words. His face paled.

"You've got thirty seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't rip your lungs out through your nose," I growled.

His eyes scanned the page repeatedly. "Fuck...that fucking _cunt_," he growled under his breath. Looking up, he shook his head, crumpling the paper in his hand. "I could fucking kill her."

He didn't have to elaborate. I knew – he had said something to Callie, and she had leaked it. It was taking everything I had within me to not claw his eyes out. "I was drunk," he started. "I said it to Callie in confidence..."

"Oh, you really are an idiot, you know that?" I told him incredulously, throwing my hands up, exasperated. "You seriously want me to feel bad for you because you expected Callie to keep her mouth shut about something personal like _this_? Do you even have a working, functioning brain in that head of yours? How are you even functioning? God, I hope to God Jessa hasn't seen this, because she would be so humiliated!"

"Natalie..."

"Here I was, hoping the two of you could fix the issues _you _created. I thought you weren't so bad. But it looks like I was wrong. She had _every _reason to distrust you." I shook my head in disgust. "You need to leave her alone. Stop calling her. Let her get on with her life. She's been through enough." I turned to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed me roughly by the crook of the elbow. "Hey...!"

"Get your hands off her, motherfucker!"

I looked over to see John. He lunged at Randy, who unhanded me. I rushed forward and put both my hands on John's chest, pushing him back gently. "Don't do this. He's not worth it, John. Leave it alone," I cooed. I shot a look over at Randy, who was re-reading the paper, shaking his head. His words had come back to bite him in the ass. He should have known better than to say anything to Callie. Ever since it came out that he's got wandering eyes and body parts, it feels like he's been making one mistake after another. As much as I want to see the good in him and believe in whatever it was he had with Jess, I know now that she's right – some things just can't be overlooked.

John stopped struggling against me. He shook his head in disgust. "You're a real piece, man. A real piece."

"John..." Randy started, but John wasn't hearing it.

"You're lucky Shane's not here, man. He'd rip your fucking throat out," John informed him. Draping an arm over my shoulders, John led me away from Randy. He was quivering with rage. I've never seen him so angry. "Stupid motherfucker," John grumbled under his breath. He had a match later on in the night with Edge, and with the mood he was in, I was beginning to feel a little worried for the Rated R Superstar.

"You think she knows?" I asked.

"I don't know, Nat. I'm sure Shane does. Nothing slips by him."

"Where is Shane anyway?"

"No clue. I just know he's not here." I looked back in Randy's direction and shook my head.

"I can't believe him."

"Really? You can't?" John stopped walking and turned to me. "Natalie, I love how you always try to see the good in people. It's admirable, really. But sometimes there's nothing there. Trust me. I used to be like you. Jess used to be like you. Then we met Callie. Some people...they're just beyond redemption, honey."

My radio went off. "Natalie, it's Vince. I need you to meet me in my office."

I exhaled. Reaching for the radio on my hip, I hit the button and put it to my mouth. "I'll be right there."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so angry before," John remarked as I placed my radio back on my hip.

"I'm just so sick and tired of seeing Jess getting dragged through the mud. God, can't she catch a break? If she knows that this is out there on the internet, I can't imagine how embarrassed she must be." I exhaled. "I have to go. We both know Vince isn't known for his patience. Behave yourself tonight, will you?"

"I'll give it the old college try," he teased. He gave me a quick kiss. "See you after the show."

"That you will. Good luck out there tonight." With one more kiss, we said our goodbyes and I made a beeline for Vince's office. The entire way there my hands shook with anger.

Vince was sitting behind his desk when I walked into his office. He was wearing his reading glasses, his eyes scanning a piece of paper as he sipped a cup of black coffee. He thinks sugar and creamer are for sissies. He told me so himself. His lips were pursed into a narrow line. "You know anything about this?" he asked, handing me the paper. I read over it, horrified to see it was the same thing I had just confronted Randy about. I nodded. I wasn't about to lie.

"Yeah. Randy Orton and Callie Berry." I sat down in the chair across from him and handed the paper back to him. Vince made a clicking sound with his tongue, shaking his head.

"I figured as much. This situation has gotten out of hand," Vince informed me. I wasn't about to disagree with him. As crazy and off-the-rails as Vince has been lately, he was completely calm and lucid here. "Stephanie really seems to like Callie, but she is something of a shit disturber."

"No argument there, sir," I told him. We fell silent. He sipped his coffee.

"You've known Jessa for quite some time now, is that right?" he asked. I nodded. Vince put the paper down, took off his glasses and leaned forward. "My son has been spending a lot of time with her for a while now. Do you know what's going on between the two of them, Natalie?"

"I don't, Mr. McMahon. Have you tried talking to Shane about that?" I didn't want to get involved in this, but Vince is a persistent individual and it's not like Jessa is here to answer any questions. Vince is fiercely protective of his kids, and I'm sure Stephanie and Callie have poisoned his mind about Jessa to some extent. I feel like it's unfair because he doesn't really know Jessa or made the effort to get to know her, even after she's been working for him for four years and became good friends with his son. Most of his information about her is second-hand from petty, jealous people with nothing better to do.

"He gets defensive with me. Says it's none of my business. He has this idea that I overreact," Vince confided. It surprised me to hear him talk to me about the situation with such candour. I mean, we hardly know each other. I'm just his assistant. He shook his head. "I just want what's best for him. He doesn't seem to have much of a life outside of Ms. Bolt these days."

"Have you tried talking to Jess about it?"

Vince blinked, and it became clear to me the thought never occurred to him. "Do you think she'd want to listen to anything I have to say about the subject?"

"Of course. I know what you've heard about Jess from Callie and Stephanie, but Jess is honestly one of the sweetest people I know. I know she cares what you think about things. But I do know that she cares about your son, too," I answered. "It's not a far drive. Go see her. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Vince was silent for a long time. He was mulling it over, but I knew he wasn't going to commit to the idea right away. "What do you think I should do about the Randy Orton situation? Honest opinion."

"I don't have one, Vince. Really, I don't. But he's getting out of hand. Something needs to be done."


	23. Adriana Dupree 05

_**Adriana Braxton**_

* * *

"Jesus, Bell, this place is amazing."

I stepped into the living room and looked around the room. There were still boxes that had yet to be unpacked – Bell is a notorious procrastinator – but for the most part, the living room was unpacked. Bell strode past me and walked into the kitchen. "Want a cooler or something?"

"What kind do you have?" I asked as she disappeared through the arch. I slid my shoes off and walked further into the living room. It felt good to be spending the week with her. She came back out with a blue raspberry Vex – my favourite thing – and handed me the bottle. "Thanks."

"Have things been any better with Rene?" she asked me. We sat down. I shrugged.

"Yeah. We had a really good talk on Valentine's Day...we're trying to figure things out," I confessed. "I really thought marriage was going to be the same, but it feels like things have just gotten tougher." I didn't bother to elaborate further, since it seemed like she was sitting on big news. "What's up with you?"

"I have a confession to make," Sabella told me, putting her bottle down on the coffee table. "You have to promise not to flip shit, though. Seriously, Ade – promise me."

"What are you doing now?" I asked, exasperated. Normally when she starts begging me to stay calm, it means she's done something she knows very well I won't be happy with. I mean, she's her own woman and there's not a whole lot I can do, but I know she respects my opinion. I just want her to be happy. For the longest time our moods were so intertwined that if she was feeling down, I was down with her and vice versa. These days, it feels like everything I have is tied into Rene.

"Nothing. Yet, anyway." She sighed and then took a swig of her drink. "About a week and a half ago, I had to tape some interviews for the _WrestleMania _main event, and I kind of ran into Kurt again."

"Oh, Sabella, you _didn't," _I groaned.

"No, I didn't do anything. I haven't done anything. Shit, I haven't been laid in weeks," she confided with a nonchalant tone that is so characteristically Sabella McCann. "I taped his interview, and then we talked, and we've been talking on the phone. I'm supposed to meet him for pizza at the press conference."

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask her if she remembered all the pain, heartache and grief he had caused her, but I kept my mouth shut. I love Sabella, and she's my best friend, but I realize now that she has to make her own mistakes. Even if she doesn't learn the first time. I used to get so invested in the missteps and the fallout, but somewhere along the way I realized that it only really affects her. I shook my head. "Be careful, Bell. I don't want to see you hurt like last time."

"It's fine. We're not fucking around. We're just testing the friendship thing right now." She took another sip, leaned back into her couch and turned on the TV. "Speaking of friendship, I was thinking we'd go see Jess tomorrow. She's super excited to hear that you're in town. Natalie's talking about coming out, too, so we can do a girl's night like old times. I think we could all use it."

"I think so, too." Sabella picked up her phone.

"I'm sending Natalie a message." Her brows knit together as she concentrated on the typing. "Fuck. You hear about the shit Randy's been pulling on Jess?" I shook my head. "He's been harassing her with phone calls and shit. Then, he fucking opens his mouth to Callie about their sex life and she leaks it to the dirt sheets." My hand involuntarily clapped over my mouth in horror.

"And he's calling _her _and harassing her?" I mumbled incredulously.

"Right? Because Jessa is so in the wrong in this situation. I would have fucking walked, too, if I knew there was a shot he was going to be tethered to that bitch for the next eighteen years," Sabella informed me.

"If he thinks harassing her is going to get her back, then he's dumber than I thought," I told her. Sabella nodded. Everyone has been keeping me updated with what's been going on, so I've heard about it all, including Randy's dust-up with John and Shane. Thank God Jessa is out with injury at the moment; I can't imagine how miserable and mortifying the workplace would be for her otherwise. Especially with this news hitting the internet. I can only imagine how the fan interactions are going to be for her for the next few months.

"I made it pretty clear to everyone I've seen at work that if I catch them talking about it, I'm going to rip their balls out through their nose," Sabella said. "If I see Callie after she's had the baby, I wouldn't mind taking a chunk of hair as a collector's item. God, what a bitch. The worst part is we all saw it, but Jess just wanted to believe there was good in there."

"That's Jess for you. Always trying to see the good in people, even when there's nothing there," I replied, sitting back against the couch with my bottle of booze in hand. "It's too bad things didn't work out with Randy. I was really starting to come around on him."

"Me, too," Bell confessed. "I think the situation wouldn't have been as bad if Randy had just manned up and told her what he did, instead of leaving Shane to tell her. Jess said there's a lot of shit he's been doing, before and during their relationship. She said it's not just Callie, but she doesn't really like to talk about the situation."

"Can't say I blame her."

Sabella's phone went off. She picked it up and looked at the message. "Natalie is coming out tomorrow. You'll get to meet Jessa's nurse. Her name is Bailey. She's a real peach. I mean that in the nicest way. Tiny little thing. Kinda like you."

"Funny."

"Did you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. We're doing the thing with Jess tomorrow?"

"We are. She's super excited. I think she's craving a girl's night, too."

I finished my drink and decided to take a quick shower before heading out for dinner with Sabella. Rene is on the road for the week, and he promised to call and check in. Since he knew how upset I was when he called late and drunk, I'm hoping that this time he'll actually take me seriously when I say I want him to check in, just so I know that he's okay. I don't think I'm being unreasonable. For the next five days, I vowed to myself that I would push all the dark thoughts out of my mind and just enjoy my time with my friends.


	24. Sabella McCann 05

_**Sabella McCann**_

* * *

"Shit, Jess. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It is what it is, right?"

The five of us – Jess, Nat, Ade, Bailey and I – sat in Jessa's living room, gorging on pizza and wine. She just announced that two of the screws in her ankle are coming out and another surgery is on the horizon to try and make them stay in place. I sat on the floor, ripping apart a bread-stick and listened to her explain what they were going to do. I can't imagine how frustrated she is. Her career really is up in the air right now. With all the screws in her ankle, I can't see her career resuming, but I don't have the heart to tell her such a thing. She's trying to keep a positive attitude and we're trying to help her stay that way.

"Between me, Bailey and Shane, Jess, I'm sure you'll be very well taken care of, so don't you worry," I assured her, raising my glass. The others toasted it, except for Jessa, who rolled her eyes the second the name Shane McMahon fell from my lips. She does that a lot now; she doesn't even attempt to hide her annoyance. I know she's fighting it, but I can tell they're both just _dying _to fall into bed together. I imagine she's not getting much in the dick department right now, what with her injuries, so she has to be going crazy. I couldn't do it. I can spot it from a mile away; Shane wants to hit it in the worst way.

"Oh, God – don't even start, Bell," Jessa snorted. She looked over at Nat. "She's incorrigible."

"Well, we knew that when we decided to do the friend thing with her," Natalie informed her casually, taking a bite of her pizza. "It's not like we went into this thing blind, Jess." I couldn't help but giggle.

"You got me there," Jess conceded, taking a sip of her white wine. It's her third glass. She's looking to get drunk. I can't say I blame her.

"Have you and Shane gotten it on yet?" I asked, moving my eyebrows up and down and grinning. Jess just about choked on her wine. Natalie tried to help her through her coughing fit as best she could. Bailey wasn't saying a word, sipping on her glass of red wine and shaking her head. Natalie shot me a look. "What? Don't you dare look at me like that, Landry! We all know that he spends all of his off time here these days and he has been since she left her mom's house."

"You are just the worst kind of person, Sabella McCann," Jessa informed me between coughs. She says these things with such love. Only the four of us could get away with talking to each other like this. Anybody else would get their asses kicked.

"Is he still calling you?" Natalie asked. Jess shook her head. Natalie's kept me posted about everything that's been going on at work. We don't know if Jessa knows about what's made it to the internet, and none of us want to be the one to tell her.

"Not since I changed my number," she answered. "I mean, there's a chance he could always come over here, but I don't think he will. He's not going to want to get too far from Callie with the baby coming soon." She shook her head. "I had no intention of changing my phone numbers, but the last call was real bad. It started when he said that he'd been acting without thinking again. I guess some stuff about me got out on the internet. Since, you know, he's already hurt me enough to last six lifetimes."

"Do you know what...?" Adriana started, but she trailed off when Jessa shook her head.

"I've been tempted to go look, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Besides, I got enough to worry about, and he needs help. Every time I tell him that he needs to get himself sorted out, he takes it as a personal slight. I don't know what's going on with him, if it's drugs, stress...but something's not right with him." She exhaled. "I want to say he's not the Randy Orton I know, but I don't think I ever really knew him."

"Jess, you can't even _try _to justify his behaviour, Jess," I chastised, downing the rest of my glass of wine. I reached for the bottle and poured myself another glass. I swear to God we got enough to feed a small army and get them hammered. "The guy obviously thinks he can have his cake and eat it, too. That's not how the world looks, even for a guy who looks as fine as he does."

"I'm going to have to agree with Bell here," Bailey piped up. "He had you, and he was harassing other women and sleeping with another woman...and he makes you cry all the time. The things he says to you on the phone are just so unacceptable. People who love each other don't talk to each other like that."

"You should see him at work," Natalie joined in. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm totally with Jessa here – there is a nice guy in there somewhere – we've all seen it – but right now he is acting like a real ass."

"What does Shane think of all this?" I asked. Jessa groaned. "What? I am asking an honest, legitimate question. He's over here a lot, so I'm sure he's witnessed some phone calls. What does he think about it?"

"Nothing friendly, I'm sure," Jessa drawled. "He doesn't say much, but I'm sure he wants to beat the high holy hell out of Randy. The more he acts like this, the more I think he deserves it. But Randy...I mean, Shane is a real sweetheart and he's tough as nails, but Randy is ruthless. And right now he has nothing to lose, which makes him _dangerous_. I don't think Shane could take him."

"Are you afraid of Randy?" Adriana asked.

"I'm not afraid of him at all," Jess answered with a shake of her head. "But he is acting irrational, and it's going to bite him in the ass. Vince is only going to put up with all of this for so long. As it is, he's irate about Rochelle and Amy."

"You sure have an interesting life," Adriana teased. Jessa snorted.

"I'd trade mine with yours in a second. How's the business going?"

"Good, good. We're looking at setting up a new store in Toronto. I'm hoping to make it into a chain eventually, but a second store is a good start." We all nodded in agreement.

"How's married life treating you?" she asked.

"Good, good," Adriana answered, her tone becoming absent. Jess knew better than to push the subject. For as optimistic as Jessa Bolt can be, the subject of love, romance and marriage often bring out her dark side. Between her parents and her own love life, I wouldn't be surprised at all if Jess didn't believe in fairy tales and happy endings. I imagine it's only natural considering everything she's experienced.

"Are you going to try and make it out to Chicago for _Mania_?" Natalie asked.

"I honestly haven't thought about it. I don't know. Are you going, Adriana?"

"Not sure yet. I haven't talked to Rene yet." I noticed how biting and sarcastic her tone was, but I'm not sure anybody else noticed it.

"I think we should all go to Chi-Town and light it up like only we can," I hooted with laughter.

"_He'd _be there, though. But I guess I can't hide forever," Jess said wistfully.

"I can't believe he called you the c-word," Natalie said in disgust. The wine she's been drinking put a pinkish hue on her cheeks. I looked over at Jess, surprised. She hadn't mentioned that. I don't think there's a woman alive that likes being called that word. Jess nodded.

"He's let a lot of names drop during his early morning inebriated phone calls," she replied dryly.

"You take him back, Jess, and so help me..." I threatened. Adriana snorted.

"Please. You have no place giving her hell. She's talking to Kurt again, you know."

"Oh, Bell..." Jessa murmured.

"Hey – no judging. Besides, it's not like I'm fucking him. We're just talking right now."

"For how long?" Jessa asked. I could tell she wasn't happy, just like Adriana. I know their friendship is still in tatters. I'm not sure if they're ever going to make up, but Kurt is waiting for it. We haven't really talked about her, though. Kurt seems to be focused on how I'm doing.

"I don't know. We're just seeing where it goes. Now, enough about my stuff...what has Randy been saying to you?" I asked. Jess took a moment to think and then she took another swig of wine.

"He likes to point out that I wasn't the perfect girlfriend. He accuses me of writing our relationship off before we could have ever been anything good. He's right, too. I can't deny that. I did write him off."

"Oh, please. You were coming around," I pointed out. "You let him meet your dad, for fuck sakes. And during all that, he'd already fucked Callie. He didn't even have the balls to tell you about the women he was harassing and banging. You're allowed to be cautious."

"I thought things were going to even out," she admitted. "I really did."

"Do you blame yourself for any of this?" Natalie asked. She nodded.

"Of course. I feel like I should have never gotten involved with him. But there's no going back from it now." She ran a hand through her hair. "I feel guilty that I'm not there for him through this whole thing with Callie, but could you imagine how much worse the situation would be if I were involved?"

"Oh, God, it would be catastrophic," Natalie breathed. We all nodded in agreement.

"I wish I knew what I did to make her hate me so much," she mused.

"A woman like her...you probably didn't do anything. She's the type that just wants to find fault in things," I told her. Adriana and Natalie nodded. It's been super peaceful having Callie out of commission, but we all know she's going to be coming back at some point. I only hope that eventually Jessa can mount a comeback, because I don't think the job will be any good if she's not there to look out for us.


	25. Callie Berry 05

_**Callie Berry**_

* * *

At about two o'clock in the afternoon, my doorbell rang.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard it. I wasn't expecting any visitors. Randy was out at the gym, getting a workout done. He's set to go back on the road tomorrow morning, leaving me alone once again. It's becoming more and more scary when he leaves, since I'm getting very close to giving birth. As the deadline looms, I find myself becoming more and more afraid of giving birth naturally. I wouldn't dare confide it to Randy right now; he's been super pissed off lately. More so since Jessa changed her phone number. He's murmuring under his breath all the time and drinking a lot more. I think he wants to fly out to New York and see her, but he doesn't want to leave me stranded if I go into labour. For the life of me, I don't understand why he insists on trying to salvage his relationship with her.

It took me a little bit to get up from the couch; getting up and down has become something of a chore now that I have a basketball protruding from my stomach. I waddled to the door and unlocked it, opening it to find Dave standing on the other side. He was dressed in a tight black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Two-toned sunglasses covered his beautiful brown eyes. His lips were pursed in a narrow line. I didn't see any bags with him. A silver convertible was parked beside my car in the driveway.

"Dave?" I blinked. I could feel my heart fluttering beneath my breast. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunter and Stephanie told me I need to come and see you," he told me. I could barely hear him; he's so soft-spoken. I stepped to the side and let him into my home. He looked around, nodding in approval. "Nice place you got here. Steph told me that you're thinking of unloading it?"

"Thinking about it. She wants me to move out to Stamford. It might be a good idea, since I want to get back into the ring and I don't have anyone to watch the impending arrival," I confessed with a shrug, closing the door behind him. He followed me into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Some water would be great," he said. I reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles, handing one off to him. He thanked me, unscrewing the cap and downing half the bottle in a gulp. He put the bottle down on the counter, still holding onto it with a hand, and cleared his throat. "I guess we need to talk, don't we?"

"I guess we do," I agreed. I sat down at the table across from him.

"I guess first thing's first: you really fucked him, didn't you?"

"I did," I answered. "And before you say anything, I overlooked Sabella, Mickie and Melina."

"Is it mine?" he asked. I exhaled. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have now. I would have much rather had it a few months ago, when I was still in the beginning stages.

"It could be. I think it is."

"Then why did you tell Vince it was _his_?" he asked. He couldn't even bring himself to say Randy's name. His tone was soft and even, but I could sense the rage bubbling beneath the tone.

"Because it's a possibility." There really was no good reason why I called Vince. I was angry and I just wanted to stick it to Jessa and the perfect fucking existence she's been living while I've been stuck on the sidelines. I hadn't given Dave a second thought because I felt like Dave hadn't given me a second thought while he was out banging everything in sight. I felt myself become indignant, since he was still acting like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I heard you're having a girl."

"I am."

"Got a name picked out?"

"I'm between two right now. Not a hundred percent sold yet."

"Whose last name is she going to have?"

"I don't know. Randy's demanding a paternity test as soon as the thing pops out."

"Smart thinking." I felt a sting of anger, but I pushed it aside. I wasn't in the mood to argue. "Steph and Hunter tell me I'm going to regret it if I'm not there when you go into labour. I thought I'd stay with you till you have the kid."

"Um...what?"

"Is that all right? I could book a hotel room."

"Randy's been staying here."

"Oh." He took off his sunglasses. "I see how it is."

"It's not like that."

"Tell me what it's like then."

"Are you serious right now, Dave? I haven't heard from you in _months_. Randy hates my guts. You hate my guts. But there's a kid in here, so people need to fucking man up. Randy's been manning up. He's staying here to make sure that I'm not by myself when I go into labour. Where have you been?"

"I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I still care about you and I care that you could be having my kid," he shot back.

The door opened while we were encased in our thick silence and I shut my eyes. It was Randy. Just what I needed. Because the situation couldn't get any worse.

He walked into the kitchen and reached into the fridge for the water bottle, seemingly unaware that there were two people staring at him. He looked over at us, his eyes widening when his gaze fell on Dave. "What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Dave shot back.

"Enough," I snapped at him. Randy shrugged and left.

"I'll let you two talk," he said over his shoulder. A couple moments later, we heard him crash down on the couch and the TV turn on. I turned back to Dave.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but don't be a dick to him, all right? He's been doing a good job taking care of me when he's here." Dave snorted. I shook my head at him. "You really have a lot of nerve, you know that? You haven't returned any of my phone calls and now you're sitting here acting like you're father of the year."

"Oh, excuse me, _Mother of the Year_," Dave snarled, "But you fucked around without protection and then called _our _boss and told him another man was the father. There really are no words to describe just how underhanded and vindictive what you did was. I thought you were above that with me." There was a beat. I was confused; just what was he mad at me about? "Do you love him?"

"What? Fuck no. It was a one-time thing. We both regret it greatly. He's still pining over Your Royal Highness," I drawled. Dave bit back a snicker.

"Then why don't you send him back there with her? I'll stay here and handle this."

"What about your other kids?"

"My mom took them for spring break. After that, we'll work out the details. But if you're so certain this kid is mine, I should probably be here. And there's not enough room in this house for me and him, so he's going to have to leave." I was a little offended that he would walk into my home and start laying down the rules, but I decided to let it slide just because I did sleep with Randy. I don't think those two will ever make up from this.

Randy came back into the kitchen. "Sounds like a plan," he said. "That mean I'm off the hook?"

"Sure, Randy," I said with a scowl. It was hard to be happy with him, hearing the joy in his voice.

"Cool shit. I'll be out of here tomorrow afternoon." I wished it were sooner, but I get he has to book a flight and pack. He grabbed an apple and walked back into the living room.

"Well, that was a lot less awkward than I thought it was going to be," I said.


	26. Jessa Bolt 06

_**Jessa Bolt**_

* * *

"Mr. McMahon?"

Surprise didn't even begin to cover how I was feeling when I wheeled up beside Bailey to find Vince standing on the other side of my door, dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a black T-shirt. Shane stood behind him, rubbing the back of his neck, his surefire sign that he was uncomfortable with this turn of events. Shane is one of those guys who tends to wear his heart on his sleeve – at least he does with me – so I could tell. I could just see the discomfort resonating from him. Bailey looked kind of star-struck; after all the WWE DVDs I've made her endure over the past few months, she's come to know my boss as a character that is larger than life and borderline insane. Not a far stretch from the real thing, to be honest.

"Hello, Jessa," Vince greeted, a wide smile spreading across his face. "How have you been?"

"Good..." I trailed off. I really didn't know what to make of his appearance at my home. In all the time I've worked for WWE – which has been almost four years now – I've never even spoken at length with Vince. The longest conversation I ever had with him was when I negotiated my contract. He's never been to my home, and I've certainly never been to the McMahon home. It was obvious to me that his presence on my doorstep had to do with my friendship with his son. Bailey stepped to the side and let the two men walk into the house. I was surprised that Shane's mother Linda wasn't with them. Vince walked into my living room. I looked over at Shane. "What is this?" I mouthed.

"He insisted," Shane mouthed back. I could see the surprise all over his face. Vince turned back to us.

"Beautiful home you've got here," he complimented.

"Thank you." I'm sure everyone could tell I was uncomfortable.

"Did you want me to stick around?" Bailey whispered. "I could if you want me to."

I shook my head. Her parents were having an anniversary party tonight for her grandparent's sixtieth wedding anniversary. As much as I'd love for Bailey to stay and act as my security blanket, I couldn't ask her to miss out on such an event. She's been talking about it all week. "I'll be fine, Bailey. Go spend the night with your family," I assured her softly. We smiled at each other and Bailey grabbed her jacket.

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir," Bailey said, shaking Vince's hand. "Shane, always a pleasure." He nodded.

"What, you're not staying?" Vince asked, surprised.

"It's my grandparent's sixtieth wedding anniversary tonight," she explained. Shane nodded.

"Have fun then..."

"Bailey."

"Bailey. Enjoy your time with your family," Vince said with a smile. It was strange seeing him act so friendly and jovial. I supposed he was different when he was away from work, but I've always heard that he lives and breathes WWE twenty-four-seven.

Bailey left. As soon as the door closed, I knew that Vince was going to be watching Shane and I like a hawk for the rest of the night. We weren't going to have a moment to ourselves, so I couldn't ask him about how this entire situation came up. Vince sniffed the air, making a show of it. I was kind of afraid to look at Shane, afraid I would start laughing. "Something smells great in here."

"Dinner. Did you want to stay?" I asked, catching Shane by surprise.

"Sure. That sounds wonderful. What are we having?"

"I made a roast in my slow cooker," I said. If I had known that Vince was coming to dinner, I probably would have worked with Bailey to make something a little fancier. I decided that instead of walking on egg shells in my home, I'd be direct. I've always heard Vince likes directness. "Where's your wife?"

"Oh, she had a meeting tonight. She's on the Board of Education over in Stamford. She sends her regards." Shane stepped behind my wheelchair and wheeled me into the kitchen. Vince followed. "How has the recovery process been treating you?" he asked. I was astonished but a little suspicious. I couldn't help it, but I tried to ignore it.

"Slow," I answered honestly. "I have to go in for another ankle surgery on Friday."

"Any word on how long until you can come back?" he asked.

"No idea," I confessed. "I wish I knew."

Vince sat down at the table. Shane wheeled me so I was sitting beside his father before he moved about, getting the dishes and dinner served. It struck me just how comfortable Shane has become in my home, the fluid movements and his knowledge of every area of my home. He was moving around like he was in his own kitchen, something I'm sure Vince noticed.

"Are you planning on coming to Chicago for _WrestleMania _week? If you are, let me know and I'll sign you up for _Axxess _that weekend," Vince offered. I thought about it. Injured or not, nobody ever wants to miss out on the spectacle of _WrestleMania_. It's my favourite time of the year; even more so than the arrival of summer.

"Sure. Sign me up. I'm totally down with that," I said with a smile. Shane looked over at us and shot me a smile. By the time Vince looked over at his son, Shane was already standing with his back to his father, carving the roast.

"Shane tells me you hit a deer?" Vince asked. I nodded. "That's incredible."

"It's actually pretty common up in that area," I told him. "I'm usually pretty alert about that sort of thing, but I was in a pretty big rush to make it to Adriana's wedding."

"Shane was real worried about you, you know," Vince confided. "I don't think I've ever seen him so afraid."

"Dad!" Shane chastised. I could see the red blush of embarrassment explode onto his face. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"What? You knew he was, didn't you?" he asked. I nodded. Shane made a sound and went back to what he was doing. I wondered if Shane told his father that I had put my life in his hands. Vince had yet to say anything about that. Shane normally tells his father a lot of things, but I also know he's been trying to keep things close to the vest when it comes to him and I, just because of all the rumours going around.

Shane brought three wine glasses and the bottle of wine to the table. He had already opened it up, knowing I couldn't do it with one hand. "Shane tells me that you've been having problems with Randy Orton."

I shot a look at Shane. He shrugged. "Just some phone calls. It's not really that serious."

"Jess..." Shane started.

"It's just some drunken name calling. It's not that bad. I would have said something myself if it got worse..." Shane brought over the plate with the roast on it and the bowl of potatoes. I shot a look at Shane.

"Don't look at me like that, Jess. I mentioned it in passing. Randy's been a real problem for a while now," he told me. I looked at Vince, who nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said softly. Shane brought over the mixed vegetables and he sat down across from me. Well fell into an awkward silence as we put food on our plates. Finally, I bit the bullet. "Why are you here?"

Shane almost choked on his wine. Vince didn't look at all perturbed by the question. "I just thought I'd come get to know you a little. After all, my son seems to be spending just about all of his free time with you." It was my turn to feel embarrassed. "Natalie also suggested I come out."

"Natalie?" I was shocked. She hadn't mentioned it.

"Yes. I asked her what was going on between the two of you, and she told me to come out and talk to you. It's a nothing-to-lose situation, so I decided to come out." Shane looked at his father, gob-smacked. I assume Vince hadn't run any of this information by Shane before he announced he was coming out to dinner with him. "So what do the two of you usually do?"

"Nothing," Shane shot out so quickly that I'm surprised Vince didn't look at the two of us with a suspicious eye. He sounded like a teenager with something to hide from his father. I had to bite back my giggles.

"Christine's been asking about you," Vince said to his son absently, shovelling a forkful of food into his mouth. Vince stared at me, gauging my reaction at the mention of another woman. I was curious, but I wasn't showing it. Shane has never, in all the conversations we've had, mentioned a Christine before. Shane shot me a look that was pure apology. The way he winced at the sound of her name, I almost think she's someone he doesn't care for very much.

"Dad...no."

"What? Shane, she's a lovely lady..."

"No. Just...stop." I could feel Shane's eyes on me. I had to look away from him; I was afraid if I looked at the sheepish expression on his face that I would start laughing. I've always wondered just how much of his life Shane has put on hold to take care of me. In all the time I've known him, I've never heard about him seeing anybody or going out on any dates. It's a weird thing to think about, but Shane would be a great catch for anybody. He's loyal, honest, sweet...

We talked wrestling history over dinner. Vince seemed pretty surprised that I knew about things before my time. Vince and I actually seemed to get along really well, something that surprised me. I asked him all sorts of questions about the business side of things, something that caught him off guard and impressed him. We talked a lot about the first _WrestleMania_; I've always wanted to hear all the gritty details about the show. Shane jumped in a few times and filled in some blanks, but Vince was the star of the show and loving every second of it.

At around nine-thirty, he decided to leave after he got a phone call from Linda. He asked Shane if he was going to come with him, but Shane told him he was going to stick around. If Vince was angry about it, he didn't show it. Instead he hugged his son, wished me a speedy recovery and left. After Vince was gone and we could breathe, Shane picked me up and put me down on the couch. He flopped down beside me.

"That wasn't harrowing at all," Shane cracked. I giggled.

"For whom?" I asked between snickers. I turned on the TV. "So, who's _Christine_?"

"Oh, God, I can't even _believe _he brought her name up," Shane groaned, slapping a hand over his face. "She's a friend of Steph's who has had a crush on me since high school. She's even more irritating than Steph. Dad's been talking about giving her a job with the website; I guess she's some IT major or something. I think he's trying to set us up, but she's not my type _at all_."

"You have a type?" I teased.

"Yeah, and she doesn't fit it at all," Shane informed me. We laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder. He readjusted so he had his arm over my shoulder and I let my head fall on his shoulder again. It was nice, a serene moment. "Are you scared about Friday?"

"A little. I'm more afraid that I'll never be able to step into the ring again," I confessed. "I mean, this is all I've ever wanted to do...what happens if I can't do it anymore?"

"We'll figure something out, Jess. Don't worry, okay? I know it's easier said than done, but someone like you, there's always a place for you somewhere here." I felt hot tears behind my eyes, but nothing was coming out, thank God. I didn't want Shane to see me cry. I hate it when people see me cry. "Now, I think tonight has been awkward and weird enough, so how about I make some popcorn and throw on a movie?"

"I think that sounds good." Shane got up and went to the kitchen. I made a mental note to call Natalie in the morning and ask her why she didn't say anything about Vince coming to see me. Kind of a weird thing to not mention.


	27. Natalie Landry 06

_**Natalie Landry**_

* * *

Jessa came to the Monday night _Raw _before _WrestleMania 22_, and she came on crutches.

She looked great, dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with a white knitted sweater that fell down to her knees. It hung off her right shoulder, exposing the strap of the white tank top she wore underneath. She wore a running shoe on her good foot. Around her neck she wore a simple silver heart-shaped locket. She considers the necklace a good luck charm, since it came from her Aunt Marcie before Jessa's high school graduation.

The biggest surprise to me was that her red hair was gone, replaced by a colour I want to call chestnut. It was much more flattering on her than the red. Her hair had grown, but it was freshly cut and styled around her face in a way that made her look downright beautiful. Her makeup was natural, with only a hint of nude lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara.

It took me a second to realize it was Jessa when I came across her in catering, talking to Candice Michelle and Chris Masters. Candice was dressed in the tiniest pair of shorts I've ever seen, with a corset that pushed her breasts up to unrealistic heights, even by Sabella's standards. Chris was in his trunks, but he was wearing a black T-shirt with the red RAW logo emblazoned on the front. Candice was pawing at Jessa's hair, oohing and awing over the new look. I approached, beaming.

"Hey! You're here!" I squealed. I hugged her. She hugged me back with one hand while Chris held her crutch in place. She called me a few days ago to let me know when her flight was coming in. She was over the moon because her doctor had finally cleared her to use the crutches. It meant that her collarbone was finally healed. Her upper half was finally back in working order, but they're still waiting on her ankle. With each passing day, she's getting better, but the second surgery set her back. Doctors are optimistic that they found a solution to keep everything in place this time. I hope so. I also hope it doesn't affect her getting back into the ring, but I've been too afraid to ask about that.

She looked happy. I haven't seen her smile so wide in a long time, even before the accident. She readjusted herself on her crutch, softly thanking Chris for holding onto it. "I am. I decided while it was cool and all to do the Hall of Fame and _WrestleMania_, that I miss seeing everyone. So I thought I'd come visit _Raw_."

"You look great. I love the new hair colour," I complimented. She blushed.

"Thanks. I just thought it was time for something new, something different. I wasn't sure, but Bell loves it."

"Well, it looks great," I told her. Candice nodded in agreement. "Are you here for the week?"

"Right up until the _Raw _after _WrestleMania_," she said with a grin. "I decided to make a career out of it. Not like I get out very much these days anyway."

"You want to come out with us after _WrestleMania_?" Candice invited, motioning to her and Chris. I've been suspecting that there's something going on between the two of them, but it's none of my business. Candice is a sweetheart, and while I don't know Chris very well, he seems like a nice guy.

"Well, we got plans already. Adriana is coming out with Rene, so the group is going to be together. But if your group wants to join up with us, we'd be totally down for that," Jessa counter offered. Candice looked over at Chris, who mulled it over for a second before nodding.

"Sounds good with us. We might invite a few more people, if that's cool," he said. Jessa grinned.

"You know how we roll – the more, the merrier."

"Great. I hate to cut this reunion short, but Candice and I got to get going. I have to do a dot-com interview and Candice has some thing she has to do with Torrie tonight. But we'll see you around later," Chris said. She nodded. "It's really good to see you, Jess. You look great."

"You do. I'm glad to see you. I've missed you," Candice confessed.

"Thanks, guys." Everyone said their goodbyes and separated. I looked at Jessa.

"How did you get here?"

"Bailey's with me. She got caught up talking with Rey Mysterio. Apparently they both have a love for Vuitton," she confessed with a roll of her eyes. We giggled. She went back to fixing herself a cup of tea.

"Have you seen him yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"So far, so good. I'm prepared for it at some point, though, considering how long I'm sticking around for." I told Jess all about Randy's current situation, about Dave finally stepping in to take care of this baby with Callie. I'm surprised Randy hasn't gone to Jessa's place yet, but there's been some rumblings back here that Randy is in serious trouble. He's been in and out of meetings all week. I've overheard Stephanie venting to Trish. I'm starting to think he's going to get fired after the main event. Vince hasn't said anything, but I imagine he's still trying to come to the decision of what to do with him.

"You want me to stay with you, just in case?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Oh, no. It's fine. You got a job to do anyway. Besides, Bailey and Shane are going to take me up to the box seats, so it's all good."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She looked over at me and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure!" She took a sip of her tea. "Found a dress for the Hall of Fame yet?"

"Nope. You want to go out tomorrow and do that?"

"Sure. I could use some girl time." Just then, Bailey made her way over to us.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get distracted, but that Rey can just talk..." Bailey laughed. We hugged. "Hi, Natalie."

"Hey, Bailey. How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad I came out with Jess. This is incredible," she commented. "How are you?"

"Good." My radio went off. Vince needed me in his office. "I hate to cut this short, you guys, but I have to get going. I'll see you after the show. Where are you guys staying?"

"Hilton in town here with you guys. Shane arranged it."

"Did you guys need a ride back?" I asked. They nodded. "Cool. Meet me in the parking lot after the show. But I really have to run. You know how Vince hates to wait." Jessa nodded. "Enjoy the show, Jess. I'm so super glad you're here."

"Me, too, Nat. See you later."

I took off down the hallway, making a beeline to Vince's office. I'm concerned about how Randy and Jessa's meeting is going to be. Vince hates drama behind the scenes, though he's not above creating and feeding it. There's still so many bitter and hurt feelings between the two of them. I've never seen someone have such an innate ability to make a situation worse as Randy has. Textbook self-destructive behaviour.

I was almost at Vince's office when he intercepted me. He grabbed me so quickly that for a second I thought it was Randy. Shrieking, I jumped, turning to see Shane. He let me go as if my skin were made of fire. "Jesus, Shane, you scared me to death!" I chastised. It wasn't his fault; I get too wrapped up in my own thoughts sometimes, and it makes it super easy to startle me.

"Sorry, Natalie. Didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to ask if you've seen Jess."

"Yeah. She was in catering with Bailey. If you move now, you could probably still catch her." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I'm still not really sure what exactly is between the two of them. Jessa is adamant that they are just friends, but I really think Shane wants something more. I've been meaning to talk to him about it at length, but our lives are so busy we haven't had much time to talk. But it is on my list of things to do.

"Thanks, Natalie." With that, he was gone, making long strides down the hall. He moved at the fastest pace he could without breaking into a jog. I turned and walked into Vince's office. It feels like I should be on roller skates. But it's like that every year before _WrestleMania_.

I found Vince behind his desk, staring at paperwork. He was wearing his glasses, his eyes scanning the page quickly. His lips were in such a narrow line that they almost disappeared. He looked up when I walked in. "Hey, Vince. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. Working on some Hall of Fame stuff and looking at some reports. I hate to do this to you, Natalie, but I need you to go get Randy Orton for me. I got a report here and I need to talk to him."

"I can do that," I told him with a nod. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I need you to take these to Kevin...it's some production notes for the Hall of Fame on Saturday night," Vince informed me, handing me a giant folder. "How's John's speech coming along, do you know?"

"Good, as far as I know. He's keeping it under wraps," I confessed. John has been tasked with inducting a football player who competed at the second _WrestleMania _back in 1986. I can't argue with the choice, since John is an avid sports fan and a football encyclopedia.

"Great," Vince said with a smile. Vince finally has a match with Shawn Michaels. Shane's going to be accompanying him to ringside. Jess and I both feel bad for Shane, who always tries to do the right thing but still gets sucked into his father's harebrained ideas and crazy schemes. I know better than to get involved. I just stick to business behind-the-scenes. I think it's the only way I've managed to maintain sanity working for Vince.

I walked out of the office. The idea of having to see Randy Orton is a little nerve-wracking. The two of us haven't spoken much since I told him to stay away from Jessa. First I took the folder to Kevin in the television production truck. He's a nice enough guy, but we haven't exchanged more than fifty words with each other. He's a really busy guy with not a lot of time to talk. He thanked me for the folder and I went back into the arena to go hunt down the Legend Killer.

I found him talking to Edge. I walked up to the two of them. "Hey, guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Vince wants to see you, Randy," I said coolly, keeping my tone curt and professional.

"I guess I should get over there. Catch you later," Randy told him, bumping fists with the Rated R Superstar. He followed me down the hall. "Vince say what for?"

"Nope. Just told me to get you."

"I heard she's here." Randy said, keeping up with my brisk pace. I rolled my eyes. "Is she?"

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Natalie, don't be like this." We stopped in front of Vince's door. "This entire situation has nothing to do with you. We were friends. Why does that have to change?" he asked.

"It doesn't have to. _You _have to," I informed him tersely. Turning on my heels, I walked away from him. Randy went into Vince's room.

A pair of arms circled around my waist from behind and pulled me back. "Jesus!" Looking over my shoulder, I saw it was John. I rested my head back against him. I haven't seen him in a couple hours. He had a few Make A Wish appearances, a quick workout to grab and some media appearances before the show.

"Jumpy?" he teased.

"A little."

"Jess here?"

"Yeah. Shane and Bailey took her up to the box seats. We'll see her after the show. We're going to give her and Bailey a ride back to the hotel."

"The two of us? I figured Shane offered already," John teased.

"John Cena, you are terrible," I chastised, keeping my tone hushed. John was beaming.

"Please. We both know he wants it. Jessa's eyes must not be as good as they used to be," he snorted. I nudged him with an elbow and shushed him. Walls have ears, and the last thing I want is for Jess to get in trouble again over a new batch of rumours. Sometimes John thinks before those sorts of facts enter his mind. "How is Vince tonight?"

"Good, I think. He's been asking about your Hall of Fame speech for Perry," I told him. He nodded.

"I'll go see him and give him a rundown of what I'm going to do..."

"I wouldn't right now. He's talking to Randy."

"Again?" I nodded. John shook his head. "This is getting real old with him."

"You don't have to tell me. I get to hear all about it." Just then we heard the sounds of chaos. I saw Randy Orton storming down the hallway towards us. He didn't say a word, instead stomping past us. Whatever Vince told him, it was obviously bad news.


End file.
